Kampfer: The Final Saga
by Master of The Wild Card
Summary: A retelling of Kampfer starting from episode 11 and going on even further until the conflict of Kampfer is finally done away with. Featuring a new character created by yours truly.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 0: Intro

_**Hey guys, this is my next fanfic for you to read and enjoy. This is a Kampfer fanfic, and I'm starting it off at the middle of episode 11 a little before the school rooftop battle. I am also introducing a new character who is a guy who can become a kampfer (just like Natsuru). Here's a brief bio:**_

_**Name: Mamoru Tsuyoshi**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Kampfer Team: Green**_

_**Combat methods: Electric Zauber**_

_**Battle Style: Likes to toy with opponents on occasion. Uses incredible speed to confuse enemies and evade attacks.**_

_**Personality: Mamoru is normally the strong, silent type who rarely talks outside of battle. But when he transforms, he becomes a sly and cocky Kampfer who is always willing to protect his allies.**_

_**The reason that I am starting from midway through episode 11 is because this story is going to be my way of making a proper end for the series. And besides, episode 12 was a Christmas special that has no relevance to the story. And what's more is that Kampfer: Fur Die Liebe (Season 2) was only two episodes long and didn't do much for the story either. I will do the best that I can to nail down the personalities of the characters, especially the White Kampfer even though we don't have much on that matter to go on anyways.**_

_**This will just be an intro note for the story. Just to let you know.**_

_**This story will solve the conflict of Kampfer once and for all, this I swear!**_

_**So enjoy everyone! :)**_

_**P.S This story has been updated as of April 20, 2012 with new and changed content. Mainly, the name of the character is different.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Mamoru Tsuyoshi

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 1: Enter Mamoru Tsuyoshi

_**Alright here's chapter 1 of Kampfer TFS. This chapter, like I mentioned in the prologue will start midway through episode 11 of the series (The short scene before the rooftop battle.) I forgot to mention last chapter that Mamoru Tsuyoshi is also a Schwert-User, which takes the form of twin broadswords. Also, I will be **__**changing/paraphrasing/adding**__** scenes to the chapter in order to make it more of a story telling of it and to fit Mamoru into it as well. The events of this chapter will be divided into two parts, basically chapters 2 and 3.**_

_**So let's get started.**_

"Huh? Akane-Chan?" said Mikoto Kondou who was a few feet behind Akane Mishima as she was walking up a flight of stairs.

"Kondou-San, What is it?" asked Akane.

"Natsuru told me to come up here. Maybe he's going to confess his love for me up on the school roof." replied Mikoto with an excited giggle.

"Natsuru-san asked me to come up here too" said Akane confusedly "H-he's definitely going to confess his love"

Mikoto paused for a moment "Is Natsuru trying to two time on us?" she asked.

"Maybe he's three-timing" said a familiar voice from behind them, the two girls turned around to see their friend Shizuku walking towards them.

"President, you too?" asked Mikoto in surprise. "It's in man's nature to cheat" said Shizuku "But he'll always come back to me in the end." The three girls began to run up the stairs to the rooftop of the school. Little did they know, however, that a female figure was watching them from the shadows. The girl stepped out of the shadows once she was sure that they were almost near the top of the stairwell and whispered to herself.

"Finally, it's almost time." She began to walk up the stairs as she began to glow with a soft green aura around her body.

The girls burst through the door that led to the rooftop "Natsuru!" they all said at once.

"Huh? Where's Natsuru?" asked Mikoto in surprise.

"Maybe we're a little early." Said Akane.

"Here they come!" Shizuku suddenly said. The other girls looked at her with puzzled expressions. Then out of nowhere, a ball of blue energy came hurtling towards them. The girls jumped out of the way before the blast could hit them and proceeded to transform into their Kampfer forms.

Once they finished transforming, they were assaulted with more energy blasts and blades on chains. They fought back with their own weapons. After a moment, their assaulters were revealed to be the White Kampfer. One of them spoke first "I'm Sayaka Nakao" said a girl with long blond hair holding a saber in her hand "I didn't want to tell you who I am, but I did it just for you."

A girl with green hair standing next to her spoke next. "My eyes hold a million volts" she said as a ball of energy floated in her hands "I've flown across the earth so that I can stay as I am. I'm Hitomi Minagawa!"

"It's time to play blood-drenched doctor!" Said a young girl with pink hair as she was twirling around a weapon similar to that of a kusarigama "I'm Rika Ueda."

"I make it rain blood on sunny days." Said a fourth girl rather timidly. This girl had short black hair and was holding a small gun "I do blood dances, not rain dances, I'm Ryouka Yamakawa."

"White Kampfer" said Shizuku.

"Confess his love my butt! This was a trap!" said Mikoto angrily.

"We'll get rewarded if we defeat you." Said Hitomi.

"Rewarded? By whom?" asked Akane "Who's pulling your strings?"

"If you want to know….." said Rika.

"We won't tell you even if you defeat us." Said Sayaka, cutting of her ally.

"Are you ready to rumble?" asked Ryouka timidly. All of the girls shot forward at once toward each other. Akane fired her pistol while Mikoto slashed the air with her blade, creating a large wind current, Shizuku threw forth one of the blades connected by a chain she wielded on top of this. All three of these attacks struck the White Kampfer and knocked them back against the railing near the edge of the roof. They each fell down in defeat. Akane aimed her pistol at each of them "Spill it! Who's the one controlling things from behind the curtain!"

"I can't believe I lost" said Hitomi in shame.

"We just let our guard down." Said Sayaka. "It's not like you're strong or anything! Don't get the wrong idea!" she said to Hitomi.

"Rika-Chan is crying" said Rika, her head hung in shame.

"We weren't strong enough." Said Ryouka, her head also hung in shame.

"Quit your blabbering and tell us!" said Mikoto, becoming increasingly angry. Suddenly Shizuku turned her head to the right as she heard something from that direction.

"President?" asked Akane, she and Mikoto turned their gazes in the same direction as Shizuku to see Natsuru, transformed into her Kampfer form, walking towards them.

"Natsuru….." Shizuku said quietly.

Without saying a word, Natsuru extended her arm, with the palm of her hand facing them, and fired a blast of fiery energy at them. The three girls barely managed to jump out of the way of the blast before it collided with the ground, creating a small cloud of smoke that quickly vanished.

"What are you doing Natsuru?" said Akane. Natsuru simply shifted her aim to match the new location of the other girls and said nothing. That was when they noticed that Natsuru had a blank expression on her face, showing no emotion.

"She's being controlled." Said Shizuku in realization.

"But who's controlling her?" asked Mikoto.

"It's…" but before Shizuku could finish her sentence, Natsuru began shooting forth more fireballs, this time in rapid succession. The girls dodged each one, except for three of them which they were only fast enough to block. Shizuku raised her weapons and prepared for a second attack

"President, you aren't going to….." Akane said in shock.

"I'm just going to pin her down." Said Shizuku, cutting her off. Akane stepped forward and aimed her pistol at Natsuru.

"I'll do it." She said to Shizuku "After all, I'm her partner."

Shizuku nodded and said "I'll help."

Both girls charged forward, Akane firing her pistol, and Shizuku throwing one of the ends of the chain at Natsuru which began to wind around Natsuru's body. But before either attack could really produce results, a quick flash of silver caused the bullet from Akane's pistol to be sliced in half, and Shizuku's blade to be knocked away from Natsuru. Shizuku, Akane, and Mikoto stood in shock as they saw Kaede Sakura standing in front of Natsuru holding a Katana and a Beretta 93R in both hands.

"Kaede…" Shizuku said in shock.

"Kaede-sama!" the White Kampfer said in unison.

"Goodness" said Kaede in disappointment "And here I thought you'd be more useful than this. I'll punish you later." The four girls hung their heads in shame.

"Kaede-sama….." they said with sadness.

"Now I get it!" said Akane "So this was all your doing!" she proceeded to aim her pistol at Kaede "I never liked you, but now I like you less!"

Kaede smirked slightly "don't get so angry, hound."

Akane became increasingly angry at this "Who's the hound!" she fired her pistol at Kaede only to find that the bullet was merely sliced in half by Kaede's Katana "She's fast!" said Akane in disbelief.

"You aren't a Kampfer are you?" asked Shizuku.

"Most impressive, Shizuku-chan." Kaede smirked once more.

"I've never seen you wear a bracelet." Replied Shizuku "What are you after? Are you a Moderator?"

"You'll have to defeat me if you want to know that." Said Kaede.

"Natsuru, are you siding with Kaede?" Akane asked her friend. Suddenly, however, Kaede dashed forward at the three girls and struck down Akane and Mikoto. Shizuku, however, managed to block Kaede's attack with her blade, both girls began to get into a struggle, each one trying desperately to overpower the other. Natsuru shot a blast of fire at Shizuku from behind. But before it could reach its target, the blast was suddenly sliced in half which was accompanied by an abnormally strong gust of wind. Shizuku saw out of the corner of her eye what had been the source of that event.

"What…." Kaede took advantage of Shizuku's distraction to strike her in the stomach with the top part of her gun which sent Shizuku flying backward onto the ground. Kaede then saw out of the corner of her eye as well what had caused the event.

Standing on top of the small roof above the door that led back into the stairwell, there was a boy possibly a year older than Natsuru and about her height. He wore a yellow-green button-up shirt, a sleeveless jean jacket, and grey pants paired with brown boots with a red lace threaded through each of them. The boy was very well built in terms of muscle and appeared to be in great physical condition, he also had short yet spiky dark brown hair and blue eyes that were glaring down at Kaede while his hands were behind his back.

"What are you looking at? Huh?" Kaede asked the figure, there was no response however. "Well, are you going to answer me or what?" said Kaede, becoming infuriated.

The boy laughed softly "Oh, nothing, just a bitch that needs to be taught a lesson." This caused Kaede to become even more angry.

"Excuse me?" Kaede exclaimed interrogatively.

The boy smirked, knowing that his comment had definitely set her off "You heard me" he said to her "Kaede Sakura".

The boy jumped down from his perch and landed gracefully on his feet, his hands still behind his back. "H-how do you know my name?" asked Kaede, surprised that this boy whom she'd never seen before knew her name. The boy began to walk slowly towards Kaede "There's a lot I know about you" he said as Kaede was backing away from him "I know that you are one of the three most popular girls at this school, I know that you are somehow connected to the Moderators, and in turn, I know that you may have something to do with the appearance of the White Kampfer." Kaede was genuinely surprised that this person knew so much about her.

"Okay, so you do know a fair amount about me" she said "but it's not going to help you in the end." The boy had almost backed Kaede up against the railing at the edge of the roof. "D-don't come any closer!" said Kaede, she drew her Katana and attempted to slash at the boy, but to no avail as he leaped backward to avoid the attack. "N-no way, is he faster than me?" she said to herself.

"Hey, Sakura-san, do you want to hear a secret?" asked the boy.

Kaede smirked "Humor me." She said.

"Okay, there's a new Kampfer in town." Said the boy.

"What?" said Kaede in shock.

"Yeah, they might be even closer than you think." The boy replied. Suddenly, he took his hands from behind his back to reveal that he wore a green Oath Bracelet on his right arm and a black fingerless glove on the left.

"W-what?" said Kaede in horror "B-but that's impossible, how are you a Kampfer? And at that, a Green Kampfer, I've never heard of a Green Kampfer!" She began to tremble with fear.

"Who are you?" said a soft voice from behind the boy, he turned to find that the voice belonged to Shizuku, still lying on the ground with a few wounds here and there, looking up at him.

"Me, I'm Mamoru Tsuyoshi, and I am a Kampfer!" Suddenly, Mamoru's bracelet began to glow as he did, after a few moments, Mamoru had changed completely. His yellow-green shirt had become more blouse-like in appearance, his grey pants had become a grey skirt, and he now wore black leggings to go with the now more feminized brown leather boots.

And to go with all of this, Mamoru's actual body changed as well, his body shape and structure now matched that of a girl. His spiky brown hair had grown in length and turned jet black, it had become semi-spiked near the top and leaned in a northeast direction slightly while hanging freely in the back. Two long strands of hair hung down and draped themselves over Mamoru's shoulders while her bangs were shorter but curved in towards her face.

"Ghh, Sayaka! Hitomi! Rika! Ryouka! Get her!" shouted Kaede.

"Yes, Kaede–sama." The four said in unison. They each charged at Mamoru, but before they could reach her, she leaped high into the air and landed behind them. Mamoru then extended her arm with her palm facing them. Her hand began to crackle with electricity and soon, a ball comprised of bright yellow lightning had formed in her hand. Mamoru sent the blast on a head on collision course with the White Kampfer who turned around just as the blast was fired and were greeted with an explosion that created an electrical field which continuously shocked the four girls until they fell unconscious.

"B-but" Kaede stammered "How is she so powerful?"

Mamoru turned around and answered "What can I say; I guess it just came with the job. Now would it be too much to ask if I could get an opponent that's a little more challenging?"

Kaede became frightened and angered at the same time "Natsuru-san" Kaede said sweetly "Please take care of our little problem." Natsuru simply nodded her head and broke into a run towards Mamoru.

Mamoru smiled and giggled "All right let's see if you're any more of a challenge." She said. Natsuru began to fire blasts of flame like energy from both hands at Mamoru who leaped away from and dodged each fire blast tossed at her. Natsuru shot forth one large blast of fire that managed to hit Mamoru, who made a noise that sounded like a cross between a scream and a grunt when it connected. "Whew, now that's what I'm talking about!" said Mamoru "I felt that one, but next time, do you think you could get right here in the shoulders, they get a little stiff sometimes."

Kaede's face of triumph turned to a face of shock "Is this really happening right now?" she said to herself. Mamoru fired another electric blast aimed at Natsuru who was not quick enough to avoid it however and upon impact, was sent flying backward and almost over the edge of the roofs railing until Mamoru caught her by the hand and pulled her back to solid ground. Natsuru still had the same blank expression as before to Mamoru's disappointment "Damn it, I thought that the shock from that blast would have snapped her out of it, but no dice apparently." And with that, Mamoru used an elbow-strike to knock her adversary onto the ground and mostly unconscious.

Mamoru turned to face Kaede who was standing a few feet away from her. "And then there was one" said Mamoru.

"It would seem so" said Kaede.

"I suppose that I'll stop holding back now" replied Mamoru.

"I would expect nothing less than that" replied Kaede, with an evil grin on her face...

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**OMG! there's a fourth team of Kampfer? What could the motives of this team be? Alright guys, in the next chapter, we will finish up the battle between Kaede and Mamoru, and we'll see the rest of the events of episode 11, and from that point on, it will be mostly new material that will be put into the story. This story, like I mentioned last chapter, will be my way of moving the series along and finishing it in the sense.**_

_**P.S I do not own Kampfer,I only own Mamoru Tsuyoshi and the Green Kampfer if I did, the series would have had an ending to begin with, and a good one at that!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Mamoru vs Kaede

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 2: Mamoru V.S Kaede

_**Okay everyone, welcome back to Kampfer: The Final Saga. In the last chapter, we met Mamoru Tsuyoshi, a Green Kampfer who mysteriously appeared in the middle of the Red/Blue Kampfer V.S White Kampfer battle and challenges Kaede's minions (The White Kampfer and Natsuru) to a battle and wins with little effort. And in this chapter, Mamoru's going to battle Kaede herself. Who will win? Will Mamoru survive Kaede's wrath? Will I stop asking so many questions? Find out…..NOW…..**_

Mamoru turned to face Kaede who was standing a few feet away from her. "And then there was one" said Mamoru

"It would seem so" said Kaede.

"I suppose that I'll stop holding back now" replied Mamoru

"I would expect nothing less than that" replied Kaede, with an evil grin on her face.

Kaede dashed forward with incredible speed, drew her Beretta 93R, and prepared to fire when suddenly, Mamoru leaped into the air and went right over Kaede's head and landed behind her. She then proceeded to fire a blast of Electric Zauber at Kaede's back. The blast knocked Kaede off balance upon impact and allowed Mamoru seize her gun from behind and toss it to the side.

"Oh, was I over there?" said Mamoru pointing with her thumb at where she was just moments ago. "My mistake." She giggled to herself.

"You're going to pay for that!" said Kaede. Suddenly, her Katana appeared in her hands in a flash of light. Gripping it in both hands, she charged towards Mamoru once more. Then, Mamoru unexpectedly conjured up a pair of broadswords and quickly positioned them in front of him in a defensive manner just as Kaede swung her Katana at her. Mamoru immediately discovered that not only did Kaede have respectable speed, but she had the strength to go with it as Mamoru found that she was having difficulties with holding her defense at a consistent rate.

Kaede drew her blade back in order to catch her opponent off guard, once this was accomplished; she swung her blade again, this time she managed to get a small hit in Mamoru's lower shoulder, causing part of the sleeve of her shirt to be cut.

"Well, you certainly are more of a challenge than the others, I'll give you that." said Mamoru "But we'll just see who wins." Both girls charged toward each other, their weapons at the ready. Both of them swung their weapons at once, creating another lock. They both drew their blades back, hoping to catch the other off balance, and swung them once more. It eventually became a seemingly endless cycle of clash after clash after clash, until finally; Mamoru managed to deprive Kaede of her balance and struck her a few times with her twin broadswords, causing Kaede to become wounded in a few places.

"Okay" said Kaede "So you're stronger than I thought, but that doesn't mean that I don't still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Then, without warning, she lunged forward, tackled Mamoru which knocked her broadswords out of her grip, and pinned her down to where she couldn't escape. Mamoru struggled to break free, but found that Kaede was too strong for that to happen.

Kaede giggled softly "Now just hold still, and it will be over before you know it….." she said in a soft and soothing voice. Her eyes began to glow a bright orange as she attempted to find a way into Mamoru's mind.

"_I have to find a way to get out of this….._" Mamoru thought desperately "_Wait, I've got it!_ _Now, if I could just focus some Zauber into my finger….."_ She concentrated on getting some Zauber focused into her right pointer finger while looking straight at Kaede to try and camouflage her actions. After a moment, Mamoru accomplished her goal "_Got it" _she mentally cried. Luckily, Kaede hadn't noticed that Mamoru's pointer finger now softly crackled with electricity. She carefully took aim at Kaede's wrist "_With any luck"_ she thought "_This will do what I hope it does…"_

A small stream of lightning shot from Mamoru's finger to Kaede's wrist. Once the beam made contact, Kaede gave a cry of pain and released Mamoru's right hand. Mamoru immediately followed up with a punch to Kaede's stomach which had enough force to knock her off of Mamoru.

"Impressive, that was a clever little trick you pulled just now" said Kaede as she got up from the ground "And I didn't think that you would be able to resist my hypnotic control that easily." She smiled.

"Well, they say my mind is like a fortress" said Mamoru as she got up as well "So it doesn't really surprise me at all." She pushed some of her hair back behind her ears before continuing "I think that it's about time that we end this battle."

"I couldn't agree more" said Kaede "But I'll be merciful and let you have the next move, after all, it will be your last one…"

"Good" replied Mamoru quite smugly "Because one move is all that I need" Mamoru suddenly ran with unexpectedly great speed in order to retrieve her broadswords. Once she had, the blades began to crackle with electric charges, almost as if they were generating the energy themselves. As the blades began to crackle more and more by the minute; Mamoru held the blades in front of her in an X position as if to defend herself.

"What's happening? What's going on?" asked Kaede, starting to become slightly frightened by the power being seemingly generated by Mamoru's swords.

"You'll see just what in a few mere moments, Sakura-san" said Mamoru with an expression that was a cross between a confident smile and a cocky smirk. A sphere of lightning began to form in front of Mamoru "It looks like this is your curtain call, Sakura-san!" Mamoru let the sphere shoot forward, the moment it was released however, Mamoru was pushed back a few feet by the sheer force of her actions. The sphere went hurtling towards Kaede at an astounding speed.

"W-what is this? How is this possi-"the ball of lightning hit Kaede at that moment and sent her into a short spasm of electric shocks and cries of pain. Kaede fell to the ground and let out a dull groan after a moment.

"Well, well, well, look how the mighty have…..What?" Mamoru's triumphant smile turned to a frown of disappointment as she saw Kaede getting up from the ground and laughing menacingly all the while. "B-but…how? How did you survive an attack of that magnitude?"

"Well, it's simple, it's going to take more than that to beat me…" Kaede paused for a moment and went into a short-lived series of coughs "You did, however, hurt me enough that it will take a few hours to fully recover. And besides, I still have a trick up my sleeve" She smirked.

"Oh, really and what would that be exactly?" asked Mamoru demandingly.

"I think that you'll find out very soon" Kaede replied.

"What is that supposed to…aaagghhh!" cried Mamoru as she fell forward and lost consciousness as upon hitting the ground, a thin column of smoke billowing upward from her back. Standing behind her was Natsuru, who had regained consciousness and struck Mamoru in the back with a blast of fire.

"Well done, Natsuru" said Kaede cheerfully as she walked over to where Mamoru's body now lay. She stood on her toes and gave Natsuru a small kiss on the cheek. "Now, what to do with these four. They certainly have interfered with my plans by causing as much trouble as they have." Kaede put a finger to her chin in a pondering manner. "Oh well, I suppose that I have no choice but to do away with them." She and Natsuru walked over to where the unconscious bodies of the White Kampfer lay to try and wake them up.

"Whatever I do, I should do it as soon as possible…" Kaede said to herself

...

Mamoru regained consciousness a few hours later finding herself tied up with what appeared to be very thick rope. She looked up to see Kaede, who appeared to have changed out of the clothes she had worn in their earlier battle and into new ones, and Natsuru standing a few feet away from where she was tied up, looking down at her along with the White Kampfer standing behind them. "What…what's going on here? Where am I?" she asked Kaede demandingly.

"Oh, it's just a little clearing that I thought you and your friends would enjoy." Kaede said with an evil grin on her face.

"_Friends?"_ Mamoru thought. She looked around her and saw that they were in fact in a small clearing surrounded by a wall of trees. To her left, she saw Shizuku, Akane, and Mikoto, their clothes torn, all tied up some sort of chain. She noticed the three of them began to stir as they awoke from the earlier events.

"Oh, I see you're up." Kaede said to the three girls once they had come to and were looking at her.

"You friggin' bitch!" Akane shouted in anger.

"What are you going to do now?" Shizuku inquired.

"I'm going to kill you." Said Kaede in response. "'Tamiko' was it?" she asked Shizuku, who upon hearing the name of her old friend, was taken aback by the very mention of the name. "You'll die just like her" Kaede continued, interrupting Shizuku's thoughts.

"Were you the one that…...?" Shizuku asked with fury in her voice

"Well, perhaps…." Said Kaede teasingly before she giggled evilly. "You're a nuisance having strayed from the Moderator's plans." She continued "You're even planning to defy the Moderators. So now you must die." Kaede gestured towards the White Kampfer behind her "These ladies are neither Red nor Blue. They are the White Kampfer. They were made to defeat you."

"And Natsuru?" asked Mikoto "What will you do with Natsuru?"

"She'll join us" said Kaede, walking over to Natsuru, staring straight ahead with the same blank expression as before. "I don't need Natsuru-san as a boy" Kaede continued "But I do as a girl"

"What do you mean?" Shizuku asked.

"My plans have gone astray thanks to you, Shizuku-Chan" said Kaede "And also thanks to your little friend over here" gesturing over to where Mamoru was tied up.

"It's you…" Shizuku said "The one from the rooftop…"

"Who is she?" asked Akane looking over at Mamoru as well.

"I promise, if we manage to make it out of here" said Mamoru "Then I'll explain everything."

"Ahem" said Kaede as she cleared her throat "Anyways, I never thought that Red and Blue would join forces." Kaede flashed a small but wicked smile "And Natsuru-san was the key. If Natsuru-san chose to stay a man, you would win. But I'd win if he chose to stay a girl. Simple, isn't it? Mishima-san" she said glancing at Akane "Do you know why you would win if he decided to stay a guy?"

"Of course not!" Akane spat out the words as if they were poison.

Kaede giggled at the response "Because all of you love Natsuru-san." The three of them, along with Mamoru, were shocked by what they just heard.

"I still don't get it!" Akane said in response "How does that determine who's victorious?"

"Because those are the rules." Kaede replied as she placed one of her hands on Natsuru's cheek "In the end, Natsuru-san chose to remain a girl. She chose me." She looked over at the four girls, bound and trapped "Do you know why I didn't finish you off earlier?" she asked them "It's my display of pity. I will let Natsuru-san kill you." Shizuku began to glare at Kaede "After all, Shizuku-Chan is my best friend."

Natsuru began to slowly walk towards the four girls in front of her and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Natsuru…" Shizuku said softly.

Natsuru raised her hand to level with her face and conjured a medium-sized ball of fire that illuminated her face to show the emptiness in her eyes. "It's for the best….." Natsuru said softly as the light from the fireball reflected off of her face. "It's okay….." The ball of flames doubled in size, blazing even brighter than before and creating a small breeze.

"Farewell, Shizuku-Chan." Said Kaede, her smile becoming even more wicked.

"My reward….." said Natsuru softly and monotonously as she raised the hand that held the ball of flames skyward. But just as she was about to release the fireball however, she noticed something poking out of the pocket of Shizuku's skirt, it was the gift that she had given to her on their date. Memories of that day and all the other times spent with Shizuku and the others came flooding back to Natsuru like a raging river.

"What's wrong Natsuru-san?" Kaede asked, concerned as to why Natsuru hadn't killed them off yet. "Hurry and finish them off if you want a reward."

Natsuru lowered her hand so that the fireball was next to her face, and as she did so, the ball of flames fizzled out of existence.

"Natsuru-san?" asked Kaede in shock.

"I don't need any reward." Natsuru turned to face Kaede who immediately could see that Natsuru had broken free of her hold on her and was genuinely surprised.

"What?" she said quietly.

"I love you, Sakura-san." Natsuru said. The statement shocked the four girls who, a moment ago Natsuru was about to kill.

"Then….." said Kaede

"But I can't help you." Said Natsuru, cutting her off "Sakura-san, I love you. But if I choose you I think I'll lose something important. That's why…I choose Shizuku, Akane, and Mikoto!"

"Natsuru!" the three of them said in happiness. Kaede began to back away slowly in fear of what might happen next.

She quickly hid her fear and smiled evilly once more "In that case, I'll make you choose me!" she said as her Katana appeared in her hands in a flash of light. She started to charge towards the group when Shizuku's bracelet began to glow as she summoned forth her kunai, destroying the chains binding the three of them, and jumped up to block Kaede's attack which knocked her Katana out of her hands.

"Shizuku!" Natsuru said with joy in her voice.

"Thank you, Natsuru." Shizuku said in reply.

With the chains binding them gone, Akane and Mikoto stood up. "You really are my partner!" Akane said.

"Natsuru, good job!" Said Mikoto as a follow up to Akane's comment. Both girls summoned forth their weapons as Shizuku managed to free Mamoru with her Kampfer weapon.

"Thanks" said Mamoru "I thought I would never get out of those ropes." Mamoru summoned her twin broadswords and prepared to fight.

"You better get ready" Kaede said angrily "Cause we're not holding back!" at her signal, the White Kampfer conjured their weapons as well and prepared for battle.

"You're the one who needs to prepare herself!" Akane said as she stood next to Shizuku, Mikoto, and Mamoru, each ready for a battle. All four of them began to suddenly glow with a bright light surrounding their bodies. As the auras grew brighter, their clothes became even more torn than they already were.

"W-what's that power?" asked Kaede as she and the White Kampfer beheld the sight of the mixture of red, purple, yellow, and orange lights emanating from the other girls.

"Power is surging through me!" Shizuku said excitedly.

"My chest is hot!" said Akane.

"I'm seriously on fire!" said Mikoto.

"I feel invincible!" said Mamoru.

"Wh-what's going on?" Natsuru asked in surprise.

The four girls raced forward, ready to attack. Akane leaped into the air and fired her gun at a speed she never had before, bringing down a shower of bullets that rained down on the White Kampfer, Mikoto charged forward and slashed her blade through the air, creating a gust of wind that stunned two of the White Kampfer. She then proceeded to land in front of them and let loose a wild frenzy of slashes with her sword upon them, leaving their clothes in shredded condition. Shizuku threw one end of her Kunai at Kaede, wrapping itself around her wrists, Shizuku then landed in front of Kaede and lunged forward striking her in the side as she flew past her. Mamoru charged her blades with electrical energy and was slashing at the air, as she did so, waves of energy charged with lightning surged out from the blade and flew through the air, hitting a few of the White Kampfer in the process. The assault continued on and on for many minutes. Kaede watched as this all happened,

"_At this rate…"_ she thought to herself. Then she noticed Natsuru not too far away from her and walked up to her. "Natsuru-san…" she said as she got closer to Natsuru "Natsuru-san, won't you help me?" she asked sweetly "You love me, don't you?"

"Sakura-san…." Natsuru said softly.

"You can call me Kaede." Kaede said, cutting her off "You've decided to stay a girl. So kill Shizuku-Chan and those girls. I'll give you your reward now…." She said as she wrapped her arms around Natsuru's neck and got closer to her. Kaede began to lean in more as she closed her eyes.

"I…." Natsuru said softly "I've made up my mind." Her bracelet began to glow as she reverted back to her male form.

Just as Kaede was about to kiss Natsuru, she noticed that Natsuru had transformed and immediately pushed him away "Ew! A guy!" she said in disgust and slapped Natsuru.

"Kaede san!" Natsuru said in surprise.

"Don't call me Kaede!" Kaede said in even more disgust at the thought of a guy calling her by her first name, She slapped him multiples times at double speed and pushed him roughly away from her.

"Natsuru!" Natsuru heard Shizuku, Akane, and Mikotob scream at him. He looked over and noticed that they were attacking him and had sent him falling to the ground.

"Disgusting!" yelled Kaede "I can't believe a guy called me Kaede! Who do you think you are?" she shouted at Natsuru. "Hitomi! Sayaka! Rika! Ryouka! " Kaede called to her allies "We're pulling back for now."

"Okay, Kaede-sama!" the four of them said in unison.

Kaede looked over at Natsuru and said "You'll choose to remain a girl in the end. And as for you….." she said, looking over at Mamoru "Well, you'll see soon enough…" And with that, the five of them leaped into the air and disappeared.

"Natsuru, you jerk!" Akane shouted as Natsuru was getting up from the ground. "You tried to kiss that hag Sakura!" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air "I thought you chose us!"

"Wait, this isn't the time for that!" Natsuru said in a panicked voice.

"Retard! I can't believe it!" Mikoto said angrily.

"Sakura-san's getting away!" said Natsuru, trying to change the subject.

"Kissing a girl is more important than fighting." Said Shizuku, catching Natsuru off guard.

"Exactly!" said Mikoto in agreement.

"Natsuru, if you want to kiss someone…." Said Shizuku as she transformed into her normal form, walked up to Natsuru, and grabbed Natsuru's cheeks and kissed him, once again, catching him off guard. "I'll kiss you anytime you like." She finished, moving away from his face.

"President, that's cheating!" said Mikoto in shock. She transformed just like Shizuku and ran up to Natsuru and kissed him as well. "That was my first kiss." She said excitedly.

"What are you doing? Damn you!" said Akane as she pushed Mikoto away and having transformed back as well, she kissed Natsuru too "Th-that was my first kiss." She said shyly "That was the first time I've ever kissed a guy, Natsuru-san."

"Wha…..?" Mikoto muttered. Then, without warning, she grabbed Natsuru's hand and placed it against her butt. Natsuru was completely surprised by this and let out a yell. "He touched my butt!" Mikoto said excitedly "I've taken the lead!"

Shizuku reached out, took Natsuru's other hand, and placed it on her breasts. "Wait!" Cried Natsuru in surprise.

"He always does this." Shizuku said gloatingly.

"You're immoral!" shouted Mikoto.

"Kondou-san, you're not one to talk." Shizuku replied defensively.

"I'm fine with this!" said Akane as she took Natsuru's left hand, which was now free, and placed it on her leg.

"Don't go there!" cried Natsuru, who at this point, was becoming concerned.

"I'll be okay." Akane said.

"Then do me too." Mikoto said.

"There's no need to hold back." Shizuku said calmly. "Natsuru, choose me!"

"No Natsuru-san, choose me!" Akane said competitively.

"It was me, right Natsuru?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"I'll make do with this until you give me a real ring." Shizuku said, showing that she had the keychain wrapped around her ring finger.

"He'll never give you a real one!" Akane said "After all, I'm his type."

"Nope! I am!" Mikoto said defensively "Childhood friends are forever!"

"Ahhh…. The moon sure is pretty…." Natsuru said as he was pretending that the three girls were not even fighting over him.

Mamoru was standing a few feet away, looking up at the sky, and not paying any mind to the noise of the three girls fighting over Natsuru. "_Kaede Sakura"_ he thought to himself _"What was it she meant by her words?"_ He recalled her words as clear as day.

"_And as for you…..Well, you'll see soon enough."_

"_What could it mean?"_ she wondered.

Meanwhile, somewhere out in space, on an entirely different planet, six figures stood around a large table and watched the events unfold with their very eyes via a ball of light that was showing them everything.

"It seems that the combined forces of the Red and Blue Kampfer may soon fully over power those of the White." Said one of the six.

"I agree, this will not sit well at all" said a second figure that stood next to the first.

"And what's more is that our Scouter has given us valuable information, but in the end has failed us as well." Said a third, who stood across from the second.

"No matter…" said the fourth of the six "Our ultimate goal will soon be accomplished one way or another."

The other two who did not speak nodded in agreement as they all continued to watch the ball of light as it showed them all that was happening on earth at the immediate moment and every moment after, every moment until their goal was achieved…..

_**OMG guys, I am exhausted! That was a VERY long chapter that I wrote, but it was worth it because now I get to come up with all new material for every chapter onward. What DID Kaede mean by her words to Mamoru? Who are these mysterious figures who have some sort of "Ultimate Goal". And just what is that goal? And how will it affect the future of our brave heroes/heroines? Find out next time on Kampfer: The Final Saga!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Origins

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 3: Origins

_**Hey guys, and welcome back to Kampfer: TFS. In this chapter, we will be getting a little more insight on how Mamoru became a Kampfer (This will be the main bulk of the chapter and will be expressed in flashback form), and we will get a little deeper into the plot of the story. I have decided that I will have the events of this chapter happen from Mamoru's point of view.**_

_**Oh, and by the way, this story has been recently updated as stated in the prologue of the story; the only real change is that the OC's name is now Mamoru Tsuyoshi. I will use the prologue as the center for update notifications for the story itself, so whenever I add/change something in the story, it will be stated in the prologue at the bottom along with the date of updating.**_

_**Hope you guys like the chapter!**_

The following morning after my battle with Kaede Sakura, I was standing in front of Seitetsu Gakuin High School, talking with Shizuku Sangou, the student body president.

"When do you think they will get here?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure" she said "They should be…" Shizuku looked over to her right to see Natsuru, Akane, and Mikoto walking towards us. "Oh, here they come." she said as she waved them over. The three approached us and upon seeing me, Mikoto spoke up.

"Hey, I remember you; you're the one from last night, in the field." She said.

"That's right" said Shizuku "And I believe that proper introductions are in order." She took me by the sleeve of my shirt and gently pulled me in front of her facing the others. "This is Mamoru Tsuyoshi; he is a third year student here and is a Green Kampfer who says he has no intention of being an enemy to us. Mamoru, these are my friends, Natsuru Seno, Akane Mishima, and Mikoto Kondou."

I bowed slightly, showing them respect, and greeted them "Hello, it's nice to meet you guys properly, considering what happened yesterday. Speaking of which": I turned to face Natsuru "Senou-san, do-"

Natsuru cut me off and said "You can call me Natsuru, everyone does."

"Right and you guys can just call me Mamoru, I don't really mind" I said "So anyways, Natsuru, do you remember me from last night?"

Natsuru scratched his head for a moment "Ummm….I can't say that I do." Then suddenly, he got a look on his face that suggested that he had entered a state of remembrance. "Wait, I think I can remember something. Yesterday was a little fuzzy, but I think something came back to me. You were on the rooftop yesterday, weren't you?"

I nodded my head to confirm this "Yes, I was fighting you, the White Kampfer, and even Sakura yesterday, who had brainwashed you if you don't remember."

"Speak of the devil…" said Shizuku. We all turned our heads to see Kaede walking in our direction. What was strange was that she was acting as though today was completely normal, as though yesterday had never happened and she had never tried to kill us.

"Good morning, Shizuku-Chan." Kaede said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, Kaede…" Shizuku said somewhat hesitantly.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Kaede asked puzzled.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Shizuku said, putting a false smile on her face.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you later then." said Kaede as she ran off into the school.

"That was odd." I said confused "She wasn't like that at all yesterday. In fact, she was the exact opposite of that."

"I agree." Said Shizuku "This has made me very curious. But anyways, there are some things we should all discuss later after school. Mamoru told me some pretty interesting things last night that I think you all should hear."

"What do you mean 'last night'?" Akane asked.

"Well" I started to explain "When we were all heading home after the battle, Sangou-san and I ended up walking home together and discovered that our homes are only five minutes away from one another. So she invited me over to her place for a while to talk, and I told her everything that you'll all be hearing today."

"Okay, so everyone knows the plan right?" asked Shizuku.

"Right." Everyone else said in unison.

"Then it's settled" she continued "we'll all meet up later to hear what our friend here has to say."

**…**

Once school was over, the five of us rushed out of our classrooms and met at the front of the campus.

"Well, what now?" asked Natsuru.

"I say that we go to one of our homes where we will at least have some privacy to discuss these things" Akane said, pushing up her glasses with her pointer finger in a characteristic manner.

"Hey, why don't we all go to my place." I suggested "We'll have plenty of privacy there."

Shizuku nodded her head "Sounds like a good idea, what about you guys?" she asked the others.

"Unless anyone has another suggestion, it doesn't matter to me." Mikoto replied.

"I don't see why not." said Akane.

"Same here." Natsuru replied.

"Okay then, let's go." I said, beginning to lead the way.

**…**

It had been twenty minutes at the most by the time we got to the apartment building I lived in. We went through the set of revolving doors that led into the lobby and walked across the green marble floor. But before we reached the elevator, we heard a cheerful male voice behind us.

"Mamoru, good to see you again. How was school?" We turned around to see a tall man with medium-length blond hair wearing a suit with a dark green overcoat smiling at us.

"Oh, Mr. Hoshi, hi. You know, school was about as good as it can get." I replied.

"So, who are your friends?" Mr. Hoshi asked "I've never seen them around here."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" I said, forgetting to introduce the others "Mr. Hoshi, these are my friends, Natsuru Seno, Akane Mishima, Mikoto Kondou, and Shizuku Sango. And guys, this is Mr. Hoshi, he's the manager of the building."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Said Mr. Hoshi "Welcome to my exquisite apartment building, named after yours truly, _The Hoshi Place Apartments_. It's a little vanity, I know, but I simply couldn't help myself when naming this place. Please, make yourselves at home while you're here."

"Thank you." The others said as Mr. Hoshi began to walk off but stopped short and turned back around.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, I almost forgot to mention, your mother had to leave town on business this morning and asked me to tell you that she wouldn't be home for at least a week and a half when you got home from school."

"Oh, I see…." I said, probably sounding disappointed to everyone else.

He saw the disappointment on my face and quickly added "Don't worry, kiddo." Mr. Hoshi said, trying to cheer me up a little "I'm sure she'll be back before you know it. Well, I've got to go, I have an appointment with my physical therapist." And with that, he walked off, walking through the revolving doors to leave the building.

"Mamoru, are you okay?" Akane asked with concern.

"Huh-oh yeah, I'm fine." I said, paying only half attention "Are you guys ready?" I asked.

The others nodded as I pressed the button on the wall to summon the elevator which arrived within a few seconds. We all stepped on to the elevator and the door closed as we made our ascent. We stepped out of the elevator once we reached the top floor of the building and I led them down the corridor until I reached a door that had a silver plaque on it with the numbers _2339_ on it. I fished around in my pocket and took out a small golden key and placed it in the door to unlock it. I held the door open as the others walked inside.

"You guys can go on ahead to the living room, its right down that hall." I said, pointing straight ahead of me "I'll be there in a second." The others walked down the hall into the living room while I went into the kitchen and quickly prepared some tea for all of us. While I was waiting for the pot to heat the water, I took a look around the small kitchen. It contained a small square wooden table in the corner with four chairs around it, a refrigerator on the opposite end of the room, a counter that was almost as long as the room itself riddled with various drawers and a stove-oven combo, and a small island in the middle of the kitchen that also contained a few stray drawers around it. The rest of the apartment was like this, not fancy but not necessarily ugly either, just sort of middle-class bordering on upper-class in the sense.

But it's like my mother always said "it's not about how much of something you have, it's whether or not you're able to have it at all to begin with." I moved in here two and a half years ago and at first, I wasn't sure what I thought about it precisely, but I've really grown to liking this place. And I'm proud of having this place to live in.

I heard the pot go off signaling that the water was heated and I took out some small cups from the cupboard and finished preparing the tea before pouring the tea into the cups and placing them on a medium-sized tray. I took the tray into the living room where the others were waiting patiently for me.

I placed the tray in the middle of the coffee table in between all of us and said "Help yourselves if you're thirsty, there's plenty enough here for everyone." I moved away an ottoman that was sitting in front of a brown leather armchair and sat down across from the others as I took a cup of tea for myself.

"Now, I'm sure you all remember why we are here." Said Shizuku as she spoke up "So, Mamoru, go on ahead. Tell the others what you told me."  
>"Thank you, Sangou-san." I said as I took a sip from my cup. "Now, there are a few things that I would like to share with you all today, but first, I would assume that by now, you all know the truth behind the reason why we Kampfer have to fight one another." The others nodded their heads in agreement.<p>

"Okay, so, I have a few theories due to the events of the past few days. Theory number one" I continued "is one that I'm sure we can all agree on, the fact that Sakura-san knows about the Kampfer while not being one herself means one of two things, she is connected to the Moderators in some manner, or she is a Moderator outright."

"I strongly agree with that statement." Shizuku spoke up. The others nodded.

"Theory number two" I continued "is connected to the first theory because of the fact that Sakura-san seems to be the one who controls the White Kampfer. This even further demonstrates my theory of her connection to the Moderators.

Theory number three" holding up three fingers as I said this "is quite interesting because of one thing; Sakura-san's combat capabilities. We've all seen firsthand what she's capable of. You all however, got only a taste of her skill, while I saw her true potential. Not only is she fast, but I quickly found out that she has the power to go with it, which can end up being a devastating combination. Also, the fact that she has the hypnotic powers that she does is also very intriguing. This means that she can't be human, at least not completely.

Theory number four, the fact that Sakura-san was acting differently today than she was yesterday. Just yesterday, she was intent on killing us, and today, she was talking to us as if that had never happened. Essentially, this means one of two things, either there is a second Kaede Sakura that is the polar opposite of her, or there is a second personality within her mind that is capable of taking control of her body and is also a polar opposite to her normal personality. Now then, any questions?" I finished as I sat up in my chair.

"Yes, actually" Natsuru said "Is it true that you're a Green Kampfer like Shizuku said you were?" he asked as he took a sip of tea.

"I see, so you want to know that?" I asked "Well, the answer is Yes, Natsuru, I am a Green Kampfer." I pulled the sleeve of the white shirt that was part of my spring season uniform up to reveal my green Oath Bracelet on my right arm.

"Incredible." said Natsuru.

"So it's true." Akane replied.

"How long have you been a Kampfer, Mamoru?" Mikoto asked.

"Two years, it's been two years since I first became a Kampfer." I replied "And the funny thing is I still remember it as clear as day. Let me start at the beginning..."

**….**

_**(Flashback...)**_

_It was early one Saturday morning, morning sunlight shone through the blinds right over my bed and hit me in the face. I began to stir awake and rubbed my eyes with my hands._

"_Ugh, that was a weird dream last night…" I mumbled to myself and immediately noticed something was off with me. "Why does my voice sound different?" I wondered "It sounds almost….like a girl's voice…" I slowly sat up, got out of bed, and walked to my bathroom lethargically. I turned the water in the sink on and splashed some warm water on my face. I reached for a towel and dried my face off. Looking in the mirror, I immediately jumped five feet backwards upon seeing my reflection._

"_Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what the hell is going on!" I cried out quietly to make sure not to let my mother hear me. My reflection showed that I had changed in more ways than one. My body frame was outlined in curves rather than angles; my hair had grown out significantly and turned as black as the night, my chest poked out in the form of two large breasts that caused my nightshirt to look a bit too small for me. And, considering everything else, I assumed changes had been made further downward as well._

_I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed, rubbing my face with my hands "This can't be happening…" I said to myself "….just what is happening?"_

"_Why, you're a Kampfer now." said a voice from out of nowhere._

"_Wh-who's there?" I said as I jumped up from my bed in alarm._

"_Over here." said the voice._

_I looked over in the direction the voice came from and saw that on my nightstand, there was a small plush dragon that was dark red with a yellow underside. It had a drop of blood coming out of its mouth, a small strand of plush intestines poking out of its stomach, and it had no proper tail, just a simple little stub in place of it. "An Entrails Animal…..." I said quietly to myself "Who are you?" I asked the plush dragon._

"_Me? I'm Tailless Dragon. I am a Messenger sent to you to accompany you from now on." Tailless Dragon said with a deep and semi-booming voice._

"_Ok, now next question." I said, my voice slightly trembling "What is a Kampfer and what does it have to do with me?"_

"_You my friend are a Kampfer now" replied Tailless Dragon "that is, you are a warrior that is required to fight other Kampfer. But, only girls can become Kampfer, so that explains why you changed genders when you transformed. There are two teams of Kampfer, there are Blue Kampfer, and then there are Red Kampfer. The team a Kampfer represents is determined by the color of their Oath Bracelet like the one on your arm." He pointed to the bracelet on my arm. I took a look at it and saw that it was neither red nor blue, but it was green, a green metallic bracelet that whenever I tried to remove it, would simply not budge and appeared to be affixed to my wrist._

"_But, this bracelet is green….." I said puzzled "I thought you said there were only Red and Blue Kampfer."  
>"What an odd circumstance, it seems that you are the first Green Kampfer to exist, to my knowledge that is. But why would the Moderators need a third team in the mix…." said Tailless Dragon, beginning to become puzzled.<em>

"_I don't know" I replied "but right now, I'm more focused on how the hell I'm supposed to change back."_

"_Oh that's easy" said Tailless Dragon "I can teach you how to transform. I just happen to know the basics of it. Now just clear your head, and focus, imagine your body as a clay sculpture. Now imagine that sculpture being remolded and reshaped by the sculptor into a new shape. And at the same time, focus on what you want to transform into, in this case, a boy."_

_I closed my eyes and did as he had said. I imagined myself as a clay sculpture being molded and shaped by the artist, I imagined myself as a boy, and almost immediately I could feel my body start to change back to its original form. When I opened my eyes, I looked down at myself and saw that I had become a boy again and sighed with relief. "Oh thank God, I'm back to normal." I said happily "Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it" he replied "now I should warn you of a few things, first, whenever you're near another Kampfer, your bracelet will start to glow and you will transform after twenty seconds. This only happens when you are first starting out, once you learn how to better control your transformations that won't be a problem. Secondly, when it comes to Kampfer combat, Kampfer can be one of three types of weapon users: A Schwert-user, which means they use swords and other close-range weaponry, well known for their physical strength, Gewhr-users, who generally are affiliated with guns and other long-range weapons, and last but not least, the rarest of Kampfer, the powerful Zauber-users, who are multi-ranged and use magical energy as their main combat method, they are also known for their amazing agility._

_And thirdly, if you do come across another Kampfer, go on ahead and fight them. You may be part of some mysterious third team of Kampfer, but that probably doesn't mean that you don't fight other Kampfer. But…ummm…don't kill them though."_

"_Thanks for the tips." I said as I went into my closet to find something to wear. I pulled out a red button-up shirt and black cargo shorts. After I put these on, I took out a pair of socks from my sock drawer, pulled them on, and slipped my feet into my white sneakers while tying the black laces into a knot. I walked out of my room and headed down the hall and went towards the kitchen. "Hey, Mom" I called into the kitchen "are you around?" I entered the kitchen and looked around to see that she wasn't there. I saw out of the corner of my eye that there was a white envelope on the table in the corner of the room. I walked over to the table, picked up the letter, and saw that it was addressed to me. The envelope felt rather thick as I opened it and took out the contents. The first thing I saw was a folded up piece of paper, I unfolded it to find out it was a letter written in my mother's handwriting, the letter read:_

"_**Dear Mamoru,**_

_**I had to leave last night to go on another business trip. This one will have me out of town for an undetermined amount of time because I will have to take care of multiple things while I'm away. I am thinking that it may be at least a month before I get back, but other than that, it is undetermined. In the meantime, I have left you a few things to help support you while I am gone. First, I have left you a check for 3 million Yen for food, clothes, and other essentials, second, I set up a bank account for you last night before I left with another 2 million Yen, the check can be deposited in the bank account as well. Third, I have left you a few enrollment forms for a school that I found out is roughly twenty minutes away from our apartment called Seitetsu Gakuin High School, I would like you to fill out the forms and take them to the school on Monday. Along with these forms there are directions on how to get to the school from the apartment. I know that this has happened a lot lately since we moved here a few months ago, but it's just what I have to do honey. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it, so hang in there.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom"**_

"_Well, it looks like she's off again…." I said disappointedly "I guess that I'll have to make my own breakfast." I went over to the pantry and opened it to find that there was nothing inside that I could have for breakfast. "Never mind then" I said "I'll just go out somewhere and take a walk afterwards" I looked over at the clock on the wall, it was currently 9:00 "I'd better get moving then" I said as I grabbed the enrollment forms that had been left for me, a pencil, and a pair of brown leather boots to change into afterwards, and placed them in a small knapsack before I walked out of the door to the apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. _

_I walked out the front door of the building and stepped out into the urban streets. I was immediately greeted by the smell of the morning air as I took in a deep breath of it. "Ok then" I said quietly "I think that I'll just pay a visit to Daisuke at the Aoi Ayame Café." I started walking in the direction of the more suburban areas of town for about twenty minutes or so before arriving in front of a smallish café made with red brick. The area around the door was decorated with many flower pots with blue flowers in them in such a beautiful fashion. I found a booth by the window as I walked inside and sat down. I took out the form and a pencil from the knapsack that sat next to me and started to fill them out. As I was finishing the first page of the forms, I heard a voice that was all too familiar to me calling my name._

"_Hey, Mamoru" said Daisuke Masaru, an old friend of mine who works here. I turned my head to see him walking towards me in his worker uniform "long time no see"_

"_Daisuke" I said in a friendly manner "what's up?" I asked._

"_Ah, nothing" he replied "What do you have there?" he asked looking at the enrollment forms._

"_Oh these" I said "they're just some enrollment forms for Seitetsu Gakuin High School. My mother left these for me to fill out before she left town on business again."_

"_Seitetsu Gakuin?" asked Daisuke "no way man, I go there."_

"_Seriously? That's freakin' awesome." I replied._

"_Yeah, I've been going there for a year now." Said Daisuke "I'm a second-year student there actually, I can show you around if you like."_

"_Nice man, but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked jokingly._

"_Oh yeah, that's right" Daisuke said "so let me guess, you'll have the eggs and tea, correct?"_

"_You know me so well, Daisuke." I said with a chuckle as I handed him my menu._

"_OK then, it'll be out in a bit." said Daisuke as he walked off._

_After I finished filling out the forms and ate my breakfast, I placed the papers inside the knapsack, paid my bill and walked out of the café. I walked over to a nearby bench, sat down, and exchanged the white sneakers on my feet for the brown leather boots that were also in the bag. I tied the dark red laces on them and began my morning walk. After a few minutes, I noticed a bright light out of the corner of my eye; I looked down to see that the green bracelet on my wrist was giving off an exceptionally bright glow._

"_Oh, crap." I thought to myself "If the bracelet's glowing, then that means that I'll transform any minute now!" I quickly spotted a nearby alleyway and broke into a run towards it. I just barely managed to make it into the dark shroud before I transformed into my Kampfer state. This time however, I noticed that something was different about me; my clothes had changed along with my appearance. My red button-up shirt was now more blouse-like along with shortened sleeves, my black pants had become a black skirt, and I now wore black leggings under my now almost knee-high brown faux leather boots. And on top of all this, my ears had somehow become pierced and now had small hoop earrings going through the lobes._

_I stepped out of the alley and began walking towards the city park. As I walked along the sidewalks, I got many quick glances and looks from both men and women alike, it was quite interesting to get so much attention actually. I could tell by the manner of looks I got from passersby that I must be rather attractive. I hadn't gotten a good look at myself earlier that morning, so I didn't know that for sure, but I decided to go along with it. After I had reached the park, I noticed that my bracelet was glowing once again and almost immediately stopped glowing. Suddenly I heard a female voice ring out from behind me._

"_Well, well, well, looks like I found you." I turned around to see a girl about my age and height staring straight at me. She wore a violet-colored blouse, white skirt, and black leggings with white shoes. Her hair was black like mine, but had entire sections that were colored in silver. Her eyes were midnight blue with a cold stare imbedded in them._

"_Looks like you did." I replied "So, you're a Kampfer as well, eh" I looked down at her arm to see that she had a dark red bracelet just like mine on her wrist. "Oh, a Red Kampfer it seems…."_

"_That bracelet you have there…" the girl said "there's no doubt, that's an Oath Bracelet all right. But it's green, not blue or red…So, are you my enemy, or my ally?"_

_I thought about telling her we were allies, but then Tailless Dragons warnings echoed in my head. "I'm not entirely sure, but I was told to fight you anyways for now." I got into a defensive stance; ready for battle "By the way, I never got your name before." I remarked toward the girl._

"_That's because I never gave it. It's Shizuku…Shizuku Sangou, and you?" she replied._

"_The name's Mamoru Tsuyoshi, don't forget it." I said, suddenly feeling my personality become similar to that of an arrogant fighter. Shizuku broke into a sprint towards me and without thinking; I leaped forward and dodged her as I sailed right over her head. I landed gracefully on my feet behind her and turned around; I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she was surprised by my speed._

"_Impressive" Shizuku said in approval "You're good at dodging, but let's see if you're any good at attacking!" she lunged forward once again, suddenly; a double-ended kunai appeared in Shizuku's hands as she gained more speed. She threw one of the bladed ends of the chain at me. But before I had time to react, the blade brushed against the side of my shoulder which sent a stinging pain through it._

"_Hey wait a second!" I yelled as I placed my hands in front of me "I'm kind of new at this!" suddenly, two large balls comprised of electricity materialized in the palms of my hands. "Oh, nice!" I exclaimed "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I lobbed one of the orbs at Shizuku who jumped out of the way of the incoming projectile. I took this moment to immediately toss the other ball at her right after she dodged the first one and catch her off guard. My plan succeeded, resulting in Shizuku becoming slightly wounded._

_I began to conjure more of these electric spheres, firing them nonstop at my adversary as she struggled to dodge them all. Eventually, however, she was knocked down by a larger blast and was slowly getting up, her clothes containing minor tears in them._

"_Ah, so you're a Zauber-user, eh, Tsuyoshi-san?" Shizuku asked with a smirk "I didn't expect that to happen. There's something else about you though, something that makes you….unique. Perhaps it's that you're a Green Kampfer. Something about you makes me think that you will be important in the future. I'm not sure how, but some way or another, you will be an important component in the Kampfer war. I have a feeling that we will meet again someday. I'm not sure when exactly, but we will meet again. Farewell for now, Tsuyoshi-san…" and with that, Shizuku disappeared from sight as she leaped off into the treetops._

_**(Flashback Ends...)**_

I placed my cup down on the coffee table in front of me as I finished my story. The sun was already starting to set as it turned to a beautiful golden yellow that shone through the two windows behind me.

"Wow." Mikoto said as I concluded my tale.

"I agree." Said Akane as she pushed her glasses back onto her nose.

"So…you and Shizuku-chan already knew each other before yesterday?" Natsuru asked in puzzlement.

"Well…" I said "not really _knew _each other so to speak, but we did battle once, yes."

"It's incredible" Shizuku said in wonderment "to think that one of the first opponents I had ever faced as a Kampfer would end up saving my life and becoming an ally of mine two years later. You seem to have grown up so much since then."

"I second that emotion, Sangou-san." I said as I nodded in agreement. "And I hope that you all will allow me to help you in your struggle to defy the Moderators. I want answers as to why I'm a Green Kampfer, and I figure that the only way that can happen is if I get them from the Moderators themselves." I looked at each of them from one to the other as I awaited their answer.

"Well, hey, why not?" said Mikoto.

"I-I'm fine with it." Was Akane's reply.

"I suppose there's no harm in it." Shizuku answered succinctly. All of us were now looking over at Natsuru, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, you're already a part of the team." Natsuru replied as he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." I said cheerfully, yet plainly.

"Well, it's getting pretty late" Shizuku said "we should all probably start heading home now." All of us nodded in agreement as everyone save for myself walked out of the front door and left. I closed the door once they had gotten to the elevator and went to my room. Sitting on the bed, I noticed Tailless Dragon hop onto the bed next to me and was looking at me.

"So kid, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Well, it's just….I was thinking back on what Sangou-san had said to me all those years ago, that somehow I was going to be an important component in the Kampfer war. It's been two years now and I still haven't figures it out yet." I said as I stared up at the celling.

"Why don't you just sleep on it, it'll become clear to you eventually. Who knows, it may happen tomorrow." Tailless Dragon replied.

"Maybe you're right" I said "I guess that I'll realize my purpose as a Kampfer when the time is right."

"That's the spirit, Mamoru! It'll happen when the time is right!" The plush dragon said enthusiastically.

"Well, good night, I guess." I said as I turned out the light next to me and drifted off into sleep…..

_**….**_

_Elsewhere, Kaede was in her living room, lying on the couch and staring up at the celling. "What am I going to do….." thought Kaede "Things are not turning out as planned. Natsuru-san's still resisting me, and that other one…the one they call Mamoru Tsuyoshi…I've only fought him once and already he's proven to be a match for the White Kampfer and myself." Kaede sighed deeply "The Masters will not be pleased at all."_

_Suddenly, a meteoric flash appeared in the room for a brief moment, signaling that the Masters were arriving. She quickly stood up on her feet and tried to make herself look presentable. Four large figures began to slowly appear before her, each wearing white robe-like garments decorated with either red or blue symbols or markings._

"_Masters…." Kaede said as she bowed and took a knee before them "I did not know you would be coming…" One of the figures, a large muscularly built man with hair that resembled a tall white flame, stepped forward and placed his palm in front of her to silence her._

"_We are very displeased with you, Kaede-san. You have failed to corrupt the Blue Kampfer known as Natsuru Senou, the White Kampfer that you command are proving to be weaklings, you have failed to put an end to the alliance between Red and Blue, and you were defeated by the mysterious Green Kampfer, Mamoru Tsuyoshi, a Kampfer we know almost nothing about. Luckily, Ren and Geiger are doing what they can to find information on him, which is why they are not here with us." said the figure._

"_But, Master…." Kaede began._

"_SILENCE!" the man's voice boomed through the room "You have a new task, try and get rid of this Mamoru Tsuyoshi at any cost…..or else." The very mention of those words sent chills up Kaede's spine._

"_Y-yes, Master Tetsuya…" Kaede stammered._

"_Good" Tetsuya said "Don't fail us again. If you do…you know what will happen." The four figures vanished in another flash of light, leaving Kaede alone. She stood up and ran the back of her hand across her face, wiping away a few minute tears. She closed her eyes and whispered softly to herself._

"_Mother…Father….what should I do?" she asked._

_**Ok, now THIS was a long chapter, but nevertheless, that wraps that up. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been sort of busy lately with school and getting ready for final exams in a week. Once I'm on summer break, I'll update more frequently, so don't worry. Oh, yeah, I had an idea of pairing Mamoru and one of the other female characters, so I decided to have a poll to see what the pairing would be. Here are the 'rules' so to speak:  
>1. To send in your vote, either write a review, or PM me telling me what the pairing that you'd like to see in the story is.<strong>_

_**2. Each person that votes can vote up to three times, that's the maximum.**_

_**3. The pairing that has the most votes by April 18, 2012 will be featured in a future chapter.**_

_**Here are your choices:**_

_**Mamoru + Shizuku = Mamozuku**_

_**Mamoru + Mikoto = Mamikoto**_

_**Mamoru + Akane = Makane**_

_**Vote count will be displayed here:**_

_**Mamozuku = 5 **_

_**Mamikoto = 3**_

_**Makane = 4**_

_**That's all for now folks! Don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing within two weeks!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 4: Secrets

_**Hiiiiiiiiii Guys, it's me, MPdragonfire back with the next Chapter of Kampfer: The Final Saga. This chapter introduces a few more interesting things about Mamoru, including a very interesting thing that he is capable of doing. What could it be? Well, you'll just have to read the chapter to find out. There's also a small foreshadowing to the end of the story as well, so again, read to find out.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

…

_**Episode 1: The Vision**_

Two days after his meeting with the others, Mamoru was walking to school. Spring was at its peak and everything was imbued with a serene beauty. "_Wow, today sure is exceptionally nice_" Mamoru thought to himself. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sight that he would have rather not seen, Kaede was walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the street and was about to cross it. "_And…..now not so much._" Mamoru thought with a hint of bitterness. Kaede was now crossing over to his side of the street, but appeared to be only paying half-attention. Mamoru decided to up his pace a little bit in the hopes that he will have passed her by the time she gets over here "_No point in sticking around so she can try and blandish me._" He thought.

Mamoru's plan failed however, as Kaede was set to be right in his path anyways. In the midst of his thoughts, he heard a sudden gasp; he looked over to see Kaede had tripped over some sort of rock and was starting to lose her balance. Mamoru quickly ran over just as she was starting to fall down, caught her by the arm, and pulled her back up onto her feet.

"Are you all right?" Mamoru asked as Kaede turned around to see who had helped her. For a moment, she was silent and finally spoke.

"Yes, I'm all right, and thank you." Kaede said as the two of them started walking again. "Oh, forgive me" she said, looking over at Mamoru "I seem to have forgotten your name, because I know that I've seen you somewhere." Mamoru didn't speak for a bit and finally looked over at Kaede.

"Mamoru…..Mamoru Tsuyoshi." Mamoru said plainly and simply, and began looking forward again "_Ok, it looks like I have no choice, when she asks me something, just be succinct and scarce with words._" He thought.

"So, Tsuyoshi-san" Kaede continued "you're a third-year student, correct?"

"Yeah…" Mamoru answered.

"I've also heard that you're also on the boys honor roll." Kaede said.

"Yeah, but how did you learn that?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, I'm friends with the student body president of the school, so I guess that you just end up learning different things from time to time on pure accident." Kaede answered. "So that's how I learned that about you." she looked over at Mamoru to see a distant look on his face. She immediately blushed "I-I'm sorry" she stammered "once I start talking, it seems that I don't know quite when to stop."

"It's not that" Mamoru replied, looking at her "I just have a lot on my mind lately, that's all"

"Like what?" Kaede inquired.

"Oh, i-it's nothing that I should burden you with, Sakura-san." Mamoru replied.

"Um, Tsuyoshi-san, do you think that you could meet me in the field by the school this afternoon?" Kaede asked nervously "I...I need to tell you a few things."

"_This has bad idea written all over it_" Mamoru thought "_but...I may as well go along with it._"

Tsuyoshi-san….?" Kaede said.

"Sure, I can meet you there." Mamoru quickly replied. "I should probably get going now, otherwise I'll be late." And with that, Mamoru quickened his pace, soon leaving Kaede behind.

_**….**_

A few minutes later, Mamoru was talking with Natsuru, who was in female form, at the front of the campus of the school.

"I don't know, Mamoru-san" Natsuru said after Mamoru had finished telling her of his earlier encounter with Kaede. "This sounds like a trap. Sakura-san is probably trying to lure you into a trap in order to get to me."

Mamoru shrugged his shoulders "Maybe, I don't know for sure. And besides, if it is a trap, then there won't be a problem. I beat her once, and I can do it again." He replied.

"I guess you're right." Natsuru said "But still, be careful, there's no telling what she's capable of at this point." And with that, Natsuru walked off to the entrance of the girl's section of the school and Mamoru made his way over to the boy's section.

_**…**_

At the end of the day, Mamoru traversed through the halls of the school and exited through a side door that would lead straight to the field. He reached his destination to discover that Kaede had not arrived yet. But after a minute, Mamoru heard a voice from behind him "So…you made it." Mamoru turned around to see Kaede standing about ten feet away from him.

"Yeah" Mamoru replied "so what is it you wanted to tell me?" Kaede shook her head in response.

"Ah, first you have to turn around before I tell you anything." said Kaede.

"Well….um...ok then." Mamoru said puzzled. He turned his back to her and after a moment, he heard her voice behind him, though it was much closer than before.

"Ok…you can turn around now." She said with an eerie cheerfulness in her voice. Mamoru turned around to instantly see the barrel of a Beretta 93R about a foot from his face, and aimed right at him. "Hmm, that was much easier than I expected. Honestly, I thought that you of all people would know never to take your eyes off of your opponent." Kaede smugly remarked, her smile twisted into an evil grin.

"Damnit!" Mamoru cursed "So this was a trap, am I right?"

"It is now" Kaede replied "my 'other half' was planning to betray the Masters, so I had to step in, and, well, here we are."

"Well, you forgot about one thing, Sakura-san" Mamoru said as he transformed "I'm still here to put a stop to you!" Mamoru leaped backwards and fired a blast of Zauber at Kaede, who also leaped backwards to avoid the attack. "And not only that, but you made the mistake of coming here alone without your little helpers."

Kaede smirked at Mamoru's deprecation. "Didn't I?" she said as Mamoru saw the White Kampfer step out of the cover of the woods to face him.

"Ah, so we meet again, ladies." Mamoru said with a smile "I guess round two came sooner than I thought." Mamoru charged towards the four girls, her broadswords materializing within her grip as she did so. The other four began to get on the offensive, attacking Mamoru while she dodged and returned their blows with some of her own. Mamoru had become so concentrated on the task at hand, that she didn't notice Kaede run up behind her and leap forward.

"You're mine now!" Kaede shouted. Mamoru turned around as she heard this only to be tackled by Kaede and sent slamming onto the ground by the force of the maneuver. "Girls, restrain her!" Kaede instructed. The four girls did as they were told and grabbed and held down Mamoru's hands. Mamoru struggled to break free, but just like last time, it was no use, especially given the fact that the combined strength of Kaede and the White Kampfer made it that much harder.

"Now this way, you won't be able to use that same tactic on me from our last encounter…" Kaede said softly. An evil yet almost seductive smile crept onto her face as her eyes began to glow a fiery orange. Suddenly, Mamoru began to feel a strange sensation throughout her entire body; it felt almost as if she were being electrocuted, but slightly less painful. Mamoru then, without warning, gave a violent twitch, regardless of the fact that five girls were holding her down. Arcs of pure white lightning began to appear and dance across her body as Sayaka and Ryouka each gave a short yelp of pain and released their grip on Mamoru's hands. Rika and Hitomi soon followed suit as the arcs became more frequent and intense.

"_Ahh! Why does my body feel so hot? I can feel this weird heat building up inside me"_ Mamoru silently exclaimed. Suddenly, Mamoru gave a great shout of pain as five large bolts of lightning burst forth from her chest, sending Kaede and the White Kampfer flying in different directions. Mamoru then tried to stand up, but found that she could barely get up from her knees as the electric arcs became more intense and began surging outwards violently, causing small rifts to appear in the earth that ran about half the distance between her and the other five girls now getting up.

Mamoru then gave an even greater shout of pain as more electricity began to surge outward from her body and cause more minor destruction about the field.

"What's happening…?" Kaede wondered "Whatever it is, I think it would be best to retreat. Girls!" Kaede called to her companions "fall back for now!"

"Yes, Kaede-sama." The four girls said in unison. The five of them then disappeared into the trees, vanishing from sight. The moment they were gone, Mamoru fell to the ground as she lost consciousness causing Mamoru to revert back into his male form, and the electric assault to instantly cease.

"Mamoru-san…!" Shizuku exclaimed as she, along with Mikoto, Akane, and Natsuru, ran into the open field to see the rifts in the earth that all branched out from where Mamoru's unconscious body now lay which still ever so slightly contained small and minute electric sparks running across it.

"What do you think could have happened to him?" Mikoto asked in puzzlement.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good…" Shizuku said. She then proceeded to pick up Mamoru's limp body and carried out of the field with the others following behind her.

…

Mamoru awoke to find himself under a light blanket and his head resting on a small pillow. He was also lying on a couch in a room that looked oddly familiar. _"Ugh…..What happened…?"_ Mamoru thought to himself _"Oh, that's right, I was fighting Sakura-san, and then that weird electric surge happened, and I guess I lost consciousness…"_

"Ah, you're awake." A voice suddenly spoke up. Mamoru jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the voice, he looked to the side to see Shizuku sitting in a small armchair next to where he lay, looking at him.

"Sango-san…?" Mamoru asked "What happened, where am I?"

"You're here at my home." Shizuku replied "The others and I found you unconscious in the field by the school. There was a bit of minor destruction in that field, and you looked pretty beaten up, so I offered to take you here for a bit seeing as I have a lot of medical supplies. As for what happened before we arrived there, I'm afraid that you'll have to tell me that, Mamoru-san."

"Right" Mamoru said "Well, Sakura-san asked me this morning to meet her in the field you all found me in. But when I got there, she and her White Kampfer lackeys ambushed me and managed to tackle and restrain me. But when they did, I felt this weird feeling building up inside me, and before I knew it, electricity was surging outward from my body like crazy, and I guess I lost consciousness afterwards. It was interesting actually, it was just like a few days ago; Sakura-san was acting completely different from this morning when I was in the field." Mamoru attempted to sit up, but was halted by a sharp jolt of pain in his side which caused him to start to fall. But not before Shizuku quickly came over and helped him ease his head back onto the pillow.

"Take it easy, Mamoru-san, you're still resting." Shizuku said with concern in her voice. "Actually, I guess since you're awake, we should probably work on treating that wound of yours.

"_Wound?"_ Mamoru thought "_Oh yeah, that's right. I remember that Sayaka girl actually managed to get a hit in on me with her saber. I guess that it's worse than I originally thought."_

"I guess you're right." Mamoru replied as Shizuku then helped him get off the couch and stand up, despite the stinging pain Mamoru felt in his wound.

"I'll have to ask you to take your shirt off for a minute so I can treat and bandage the wound." Shizuku said. Mamoru nodded his head as he undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off to reveal that he had a large slice in his side with trace amounts of dried blood around it. Despite this, the actual wound wasn't too deep, thankfully from what both of them could tell. Shizuku had already gotten a medium-sized first aid kit and taken out some alcohol to clean it and placed some on a small cloth. As she cleaned the wound, Mamoru gritted his teeth to try and ignore the stinging from the substance making contact with the wound.

After she had cleaned it, Shizuku took a roll of bandaging and started to wrap it around the wound. For some strange reason, Mamoru actually found it enjoyable, perhaps it was the way that Shizuku gently wrapped the bandaging around his waist, or the way she wrapped it in such a way that the wrapping was tight enough that it covered the wound, yet was loose enough as to not hinder movement.

"_What is_ _this weird feeling I have in my stomach….?"_ Mamoru silently asked himself _"Could I….no, it couldn't be, could it?"_ As he finished his thought, Shizuku had finished what she was doing and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Ok, all done." Shizuku said with a smile as Mamoru slipped his shirt back on and fixed the buttons.

"Thank you, Sango-san." Mamoru replied.

"You're welcome" Shizuku replied "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go call the others and ask them to come over here so we can discuss some things regarding today's events." Shizuku was about to leave the room when she heard Mamoru suddenly gasp and then a dull thump. She turned around to find that he was on his knees, clutching his head.

"Mamoru-san!" Shizuku exclaimed as she rushed over to his side and kneeled down next to him. She immediately noticed that he was breathing somewhat hard and had a blank stare in his eyes, it was almost as if he had never even heard her, like he was in another world entirely.

"Mamoru-san…." Shizuku said softly "What happened….?"

…

"Huh, where am I…..." Mamoru asked no one in particular. He appeared to be in some sort of black void, a black void that contained a countless number of tiny and distant white dots everywhere he looked. Suddenly, a massive flash of light occurred and from what he could see while he squinted to shield his eyes a bit, two male figures appeared to be floating in this light. They both appeared to have the same build as Mamoru, and were about half an inch shorter than him. He couldn't tell much else about them, except for what their outlines told him. The figure on the left had hair that appeared to be long and spiky while the one on the right had most of his hair pulled into a ponytail. They both appeared to be wearing a strange robe-like garment, and other than all this, their features were obscured by the bright light behind them.

"Who are you two? What's going on here?" Mamoru asked the pair. The two figures simply ignored his question and the figure on the left began to speak.

"Mamoru Tsuyoshi, we have been watching you progress as a Kampfer, and we have come to a decision. You are almost ready to fulfill your purpose as the Green Kampfer, behold, soon you and your friends will be ready to face the Moderators and end the war forever. Some time still exists between then and now, but know that the time is drawing near."

"Wait" Mamoru interrupted them "Who are you two exactly, what do you mean by 'the Green Kampfer', and what exactly is my purpose as a Kampfer? I need-no, I want answers."

"All of these are excellent questions, my boy." The figure on the right said in response. "But they will all be answered in due time." Mamoru couldn't quite place it, but the voice of this figure seemed familiar somehow.

"_Where have I heard that voice before…."_ Mamoru silently asked himself.

"There is only one thing we can tell you as of now, Mamoru-san." The figure on the left spoke up "And that is how to disrupt the Moderators plans. You must purify the Corrupted Moderator, and to do that, you must take them by the hand and remove from them the thing that binds them to the rest of the Moderators." Once the figure finished speaking, he and his partner began to vanish into the light which was also receding.

"Wait!" Mamoru cried out "Who is the Corrupted Moderator? How will it disrupt the Moderators plans? Wait!" He began to run after them but came up short as they vanished completely; leaving him in the cold, dark void...

_**Episode 2: The Split**_

….After about two more seconds he found himself back in Shizuku's living room, on his knees, still clutching his head.

"Mamoru-san, are you okay?" Mamoru turned his head to see Shizuku kneeled next to him and looking over at him as she asked him this.

"Yes…yes I'm all right, Sango-san."

"What happened?" Shizuku asked "You suddenly fell to the floor with this blank stare in your eyes."

"I….I don't know, but I think that I just had some sort of vision."

What happened in the vision?" Shizuku asked.

"I'll explain more once the others arrive." Mamoru replied.

"Right, I'll go call them then." Shizuku said as she got up and left the room.

_**...**_

A few minutes later, Natsuru, Akane, and Mikoto arrived and knocked on the door. Shizuku and Mamoru both answered the door to see them all and greeted them. Mamoru immediately noticed something that caused his eyes to widen, standing behind the others was Kaede herself, looking somewhat nervous. Shizuku was talking with Natsuru, telling him and the others as to why they were here, when Mamoru spoke up.

"Natsuru, could I speak to you for a moment." Mamoru asked.

"Sure" Natsuru said and walked over to Mamoru who led away from the others.

"Now, would you mind explaining why Sakura-san is here with you guys." Mamoru said through semi-gritted teeth.

"Well, we sort of ran into her on the way over here, and she asked us where we were going, and we told her we were going over here to check on you. Then she asked us if she could come with us, she said she had something very important to tell you, and we decided to let her come with us." Natsuru explained.

"Need I remind you that that was what got me ambushed earlier." Mamoru replied.

"I don't know, she seems to actually mean it this time. I say that we trust her." Natsuru said.

"Alright, but if she ends up ambushing us again, then just remember that you were the one to trust her."Mamoru said. The two of them walked back over to where the others were standing.

"Well, shall we make our way to another room?" Shizuku asked the others, they all nodded and with that they all walked into the living room where Mamoru and Shizuku had been not too long ago. Mamoru then proceeded to turn his gaze towards Kaede.

"Now, Sakura-san, it's come to my attention that you have something that's very important to tell me." Mamoru said as the others turned their attention to her when she spoke.

"Yes, it's true, I've come to tell you why I am connected to the Moderators as well as the purpose of the White Kampfer." Kaede replied. "The White Kampfer are elite Kampfer so to speak, sent personally by the Moderators to try and defeat anyone who may pose a threat to the Moderators ultimate plans. For example, the fact that you're all planning to defy the Moderators makes you a prime target for the White Kampfer."

"What exactly is this ultimate plan of theirs?" Shizuku asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I have a feeling that it involves the Kampfer and the war that they fight."

"Well, that's some interesting information." Mamoru replied. "What about your connection to the Moderators?"

"So you want to know about that…" Kaede replied "Well, you see, it started back when I was a child, my parents were Moderators, but they didn't agree with the other Moderators methods and decided to betray them. But they didn't succeed, and were imprisoned by the Moderators as punishment. Then, they came to me and offered me a choice; go into imprisonment along with my parents, or become a Moderator. They said that if I became a Moderator, then they would set my parents free once the war was over, so, in the end, I decided to become a Moderator. The Moderators also warned me that if I betrayed them, then I would never see my parents again."

"Anything else?" Mamoru asked once she finished.

"Yes, actually, the Moderators also gave me the abilities that I have by taking a white Oath Bracelet and they somehow managed to make it a part of my arm, almost like a part of my skin. It also caused me to develop a second personality, one that completely mirrors my normal personality. This personality also appears to have the power to take control of me at any given time."

"I see…" Mamoru replied.

"It's just that, lately, I have no idea what I should do. Should I betray the Moderators and risk never seeing my parents again, or should I just keep working for them. In truth, I don't agree with the Moderators ideas and methods, and I have no idea what to do." Kaede said as she lowered her head slightly and tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Sakura-san…." Natsuru said softly.

"I think I know a way that I can help you." Mamoru said as he walked over to Kaede.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked.

"Earlier, before you all got here, I had a sort of vision. In that vision I saw two figures, they told me that to disrupt the Moderators plans, I had to purify the Corrupted Moderator by removing the thing that binds them to the Moderators. Only now do I see that it's you." Mamoru said as he took Kaede's hand.

The second he did so, Kaede's wrist began to glow and soon revealed that there was a white Oath Bracelet on her arm, just like she had said.

"Interesting…" Mamoru said as he recalled the words of the two figures from his vision. He then took hold of the bracelet and pulled it off with just two quick tugs. The minute it came off, Kaede started to glow a brilliant white color, the light then split into two separate lights that essentially both formed two humanoid shapes.

Eventually, the light disappeared and revealed that there were now two Kaede's, one who was the original, and the other Kaede, who had black hair instead of the usual carroty orange, and eyes that were crimson in color. This Kaede also wore a black and red variant of the girls' Seitetsu Gakuin High School uniform with an outer shirt that had shorter sleeves and knee-high leggings to go with all of this.

"Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san…" Kaede said happily but was interrupted by the second Kaede who was quite enraged.

"You….you….fool!" She said pointing her finger at Mamoru "How dare you do this! You've disrupted the Masters plans. You'll pay for this."

"Hmm, fine by me." Mamoru replied "As long as we settle this the old fashioned way." Mamoru then proceeded to transform into his Kampfer form and the others followed suit. The original Kaede rushed over to where the others were standing as the evil Kaede glared at each of them.

"Alright, I'll lead the way, I have a surprise for each of you anyways" She said as an evil smile crept onto her face. They all left Shizuku's home as the evil Kaede led them through the suburban area and eventually stopped at the city park.

Kaede led them all through and when they got to an open and abandoned part of the park, they were amazed at what they saw; there was easily about a hundred White Kampfer in front of them, all of them equipped with a weapon of every sort and ready for battle upon seeing the small group enter the large open area. At the front of this makeshift army were Sayaka, Hitomi, Rika, and Ryouka, also ready for the fight that was inevitably about to ensue.

"Surprise." Evil Kaede said mockingly to the others. "That was much easier than I thought, now you all get to fall to the army of White Kampfer that the Masters have assembled."

"Damnit!" Akane said angrily "We fell into that bitch's trap!" She then proceeded to aim her pistol at the girl in front of them. "Still, I'm not givin' up without a friggin' fight!"

"I think that I speak for all of us when I say that I agree with Akane." Mamoru replied as she began to charge up a blast of electric Zauber in both her hands. The others summoned their weapons to follow suit and they all charged towards the army that stood in front of them…..

**Episode 3: Fission**

_**(A/N: The second Kaede will now be known as Evil Kaede)**_

The battle was intense, filled with the sound of guns being fired repeatedly, blasts of magical energy colliding with the ground and creating large columns of smoke, and the lightning –fast slashing of swords and blades of every type followed by flashes of silver.

Shizuku and Mikoto were attempting to fend off a small group of Schwert-type Kampfer, Natsuru and Akane were fighting a few Gewhr-types, and Mamoru had to protect Kaede from harm since she was no longer a Kampfer. Eventually, Mamoru and Kaede were surrounded by about ten Zauber-type Kampfer who were about to unleash blasts all at once. Mamoru grabbed Kaede by the hand and pulled her along as she leaped away from the chaos of the battle and landed behind a bush. It was only after they landed behind the bush that Mamoru noticed that Kaede's wrist was glowing like it was earlier when she had removed Kaede's bracelet.

"W-what's happening…?" Kaede asked in shock as the light grew brighter and took on a pale red color. Suddenly, Kaede was bathed in the light and after a few seconds, the light faded, leaving Mamoru was amazed at what she saw.

Kaede had changed quite significantly in appearance; her hair had not only changed to a bright shade of teal but also was now pulled up into a single long ponytail held together by an orange ribbon. The sleeves on her shirt had also shortened so that they were just above her elbows, and her eyes now had a light hazel tint to them. Lying on the ground at her feet was a simple jet black rifle. Mamoru looked at the new girl in front of her and then noticed the red metallic bracelet on her right arm.

"Sakura-san, this is incredible! You've become a Red Kampfer." Mamoru said in disbelief. "And from the look of it, you're a Gewhr-type."

"Tsuyoshi-san, did you do this?" Kaede asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure, Sakura-san. But nonetheless, I think that a 'test run' is in order." Mamoru replied. Kaede understood what she meant and nodded her head in agreement. The two girls immediately jumped out from the bush that they were hiding behind and began their assault. Mamoru peppered the White Kampfer in front of them with a volley of Zauber blasts that created a small explosion upon impact while Kaede began to unleash a rain of bullets from her rifle. The assault continued until the ten girls were either unconscious or near death and Mamoru along with Kaede charged into the rest of the chaos in order to go and help the others.

_**….**_

The battle had been going on for about thirty minutes with no clear victory for either side. Mamoru was facing off against Evil Kaede at the current moment and was starting to lose the fight as well. It became a fierce battle of clash upon clash of broadsword and katana between the two girls.

"Ok, so you've gotten stronger since our last fight, I'll give you that…." Mamoru said as she was getting up from a previous attack from Evil Kaede.

"…..But I'm not going down until I'm dead!" Mamoru cried out. Suddenly, her broadswords began to glow and change shape. One of the swords began to grow longer and wider while the other became smaller and became more gun-like in appearance. When the light faded, Mamoru now held a longsword in one hand, and a silver revolver in the other. "Oh, nice!" Mamoru exclaimed, a cocky grin forming on her face "Alright, Sakura-san, let's continue this dance…."

Mamoru then charged forward, putting her new longsword away for the moment to familiarize herself with her newer weapon. She leaped into the air and began to unleash a flurry of shots from her revolver which Evil Kaede sliced in half one by one. She then summoned her Beretta 93R and started firing shots at Mamoru. It soon became a battle of which one would be lucky enough to hit the other. Both girls then leaped forward at once and landed right in front of each other, their weapons aimed directly at the other.

"Choose your next move wisely; otherwise you'll end up finding that you're missing part of your chest." Evil Kaede said with a smirk.

"I would have to say the same for you, Sakura-san…" Mamoru replied. Suddenly, she ducked unexpectedly and knocked her opponent off her feet with a sweeping kick. Mamoru then leaped backwards and landed a few feet away from her adversary, her revolver still aimed at its target.

"Clever, but it will take more than that to beat me. I thought you would have figured that out by now." Evil Kaede replied "No matter, I doubt that you'll last much longer."

"We'll see about that, I suppose…" Mamoru replied….

_**….**_

Meanwhile, Natsuru was having a bit of difficulty herself as she was battling Hitomi, who was absolutely barraging Natsuru with energy balls, giving her little to no opportunity to strike back as she was repeatedly blocking them every time that she thought the assault would end.

"This is bad…." Natsuru mumbled to herself "How am I supposed to hit her if I can't find an opening….?" As she kept blocking attacks one by one, Natsuru suddenly heard the sound of a gun firing one moment and then she saw Hitomi clutching her shoulder and gritting her teeth the next.

"Huh? What just happened…?" Natsuru said confused. She noticed that Hitomi had a look of hatred on her face, yet it was not directed towards her. Natsuru followed Hitomi's gaze to see a girl about her age with teal hair tied into a ponytail and held together by an orange ribbon, her eyes were almost hazel in color.

The black rifle she held was still aimed at Hitomi and she looked over at Natsuru with a smile on her face. There was something about that smile, Natsuru realized, that was familiar to her, and then the newcomer spoke.

"Natsuru-san, are you okay?" the girl said in a cheerful voice. Natsuru recognized the voice right away and was filled with awe at the sight.

"Sakura-san…?" Natsuru said in shock "Is that you?" Natsuru then noticed the red bracelet on Kaede's arm. "Y-you're a Red Kampfer now!"

"Yeah, it happened only a few minutes ago actually. I'll explain later, but for now, we should probably keep going and try to help the others." Kaede said.

"Yeah, you're right, Sakura-san." Natsuru said as she finished blasting the still wounded Hitomi with a direct blast of fire in the chest, knocking her unconscious.

"You can just call me Kaede" Kaede replied "We're allies now; I don't see any point in honorifics at this point."

"Right, Kaede-san, let's go!" Natsuru said as the two charged into battle…...

_**…..**_

As the struggle between Mamoru and Evil Kaede continued, not much progress was being made on either side. The minute progress that was made, however, was that Mamoru had managed to gain a very slight disadvantage over Kaede.

"Why…why are you so persistent!" Evil Kaede asked in rage. "You're like a fly, always trying and never ceasing!" She aimed her Beretta 93R at Mamoru once more and let loose with it, which in the end failed as Mamoru was able to dodge or slice each bullet that was fired.

"I'm persistent…because I have a reason to keep going." Mamoru said with a slight wince from the pain of an earlier attack by her opponent. "That reason is to protect my friends, and to put an end to those barbaric Moderators and their plans…." At this point, Mamoru was surrounded by electricity that was glowing a pale green. "….And I'll do anything to achieve this goal!" Mamoru then let out a loud cry as the electricity laced itself through and around her body. Mamoru's longsword appeared in her hands, which was immediately imbued with the electricity that a moment ago was surrounding Mamoru's body.

"Take this!" Mamoru cried out as she let loose one large slash of her sword that sent a wave of electricity barreling towards Evil Kaede, who managed to dodge it with ease. The blast collided with the ground behind her and triggered a small explosion as she landed back on the ground.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that I'm afraid." Evil Kaede said.

_**(A/N: Get ready for a DBZ reference!)**_

"Damnit…" Mamoru said as she began to notice she was slightly short of breath. "I…I put everything I had into that attack….What do I do now..?" Suddenly, Mamoru heard her own voice echo throughout her mind as it uttered two words.

"_Use it…._" The voice said.

"Is that…my voice?" Mamoru said in shock, surprised at the familiarity of the voice.

"_Use it….._" The voice repeated.

"Use it.…Use what?" Mamoru mumbled to herself.

"_Use it….Fission…..Use it…._" The voice answered.

"Fission? What's Fission…?" Mamoru said, suddenly she saw a series of images in her mind. The images portrayed what appeared to be a strange dance of sorts resembling a form of water ballet.

The dance started with the performer stretching their arms out to the side, then sidestepping about three or four steps while outstretching their arms in the opposite direction, lifting one leg up, then finally, with one fluid movement, the performer brought that leg down and thrusted their arms and their upper body to the side and extended their fingertips, forming a crescent shape with their arms.

"_Use Fission…._" The voice said once more. Mamoru decided that the dance she just saw was what this voice wanted her to do, and got into position for the dance.

"Hmmm, and here I thought that you were just going to stand there talking to yourself. But…what's with that position you're in?" Evil Kaede said with a confused expression on her face.\

Mamoru ignored her words and began the series of steps, outstretching her arms and sidestepping to her right, lifting her leg and bringing it down, then thrusting her upper body and arms to her left, her fingertips extended. Mamoru was then enveloped in a pale green light as she completed the dance. The light grew brighter, drawing the attention of Shizuku and the others. The light then flowed from Mamoru's body to the space to her left, forming what appeared to be a humanoid shape that mirrored her stance.

The light then formed itself into a more precise shape, taking on the body shape of a boy. The light immediately faded at that moment and revealed that is was Mamoru, in his male form that was mirroring the female Mamoru's actions.

The male Mamoru stood up straight and looked down at his body in disbelief. "So…is this Fission?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yes…" said a familiar voice next to Mamoru. He turned to see it was his female counterpart who had spoken to him and was looking at him. Mamoru jumped back an inch in surprise.

"Whoa!" Mamoru exclaimed "So, Fission splits me from you?"

"Yes, but only until we both perform the dance a second time." The female Mamoru explained. "While we are split, we are both capable of using all of the abilities we could normally use when joined, and there is no negative affects to this. Although, once re-fused, we cannot split again for at least thirty minutes. Also, our weapons are divided between us, meaning that you are now a Zauber-Gewhr type Kampfer while I am a Zauber-Schwert type Kampfer."

"How do you know all of this?" Mamoru inquired.

"I'm not sure; the knowledge just seems to be there I guess." The female Mamoru replied.

"Well, um….What should I call you? Having the same name as me might get a little confusing." Mamoru said.

"Hmmm….. what about Midori?" the female Mamoru suggested. Being the Japanese word that means 'green' it seemed very fitting. Mamoru nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Midori-san." Mamoru replied. "It has a nice ring to it."

"It doesn't matter if there are two of you or twenty" Evil Kaede spoke up, interrupting the conversation. "I'll punish anyone who interferes with the Masters plans!" She then lunged forward, her katana drawn, and attempted to slice at both of her adversaries who leaped in opposite directions to avoid the attack. The two of them stood up and looked at each other, as if they were speaking to each other mentally.

"I say that we leave her here, we'll need her alive for now." Midori said.

"Fine by me, we should go and help the others anyways." Mamoru replied. Both fighters then outstretched their palms to face their enemy, and with lightning quick speed, blasted her with two bolts of electricity, knocking her back onto the ground as she fell unconscious. The two of them then leaped toward where the others were struggling to fight against the remaining White Kampfer.

_**…..**_

Meanwhile, Shizuku, Akane, Mikoto, Natsuru, and Kaede were all surrounded by about forty five Kampfer and were desperately trying to find a weakness in the enemy's defense. Suddenly, Mikoto caught a flash of white and black zooming over her head. She followed the path of the blur to see Mamoru, who appeared to be in his normal state, standing next to her.

"Mamoru-san? How did you do that without being in your Kampfer form? That was almost unbelievable speed." Mikoto said surprised.

"Wait for it, Kondou-san.…" Mamoru said simply as if he knew something that she didn't. Suddenly, a medium sized explosion occurred a short distance away from where the group was, accompanied by a small mass of scattered lightning bolts. Then, out of nowhere, Midori landed next to Mamoru, her hands still containing trace electric sparks in them. "Nice work, Midori-san." Mamoru complimented his female counterpart.

"Why thank you, Mamoru-san." Midori returned the compliment with a smile.

"Whaaaaa!" Mikoto exclaimed in shock when she saw that there were two Mamoru's. "B-but you're….A-and you're supposed to be…." She stammered in confusion, pointing at Midori "What's going on here?"

"I have to agree with Kondou-san." Shizuku said as she and the others also noticed the two Mamoru's. "What exactly is happening?"

"I'll explain at a later time." Mamoru said to the others "But for now, let me and Midori-san handle this." Mamoru and Midori leaped into the air and began to pepper the White Kampfer with wave after wave of electricity. Then they changed their battle style, Mamoru drawing his revolver and continuing to assault the small army with bullets, while Midori summoned her longsword and began to dash around the battlefield, expertly blockking any bullets or Zauber that was thrown her way. She proceeded to slice at the White Kampfer in such a way as to not completely kill them, but rather to just greatly wound them.

Mamoru noticed out of the corner of his eye that two White Kampfer were attacking Shizuku and were close to finishing her off as well before Mamoru dashed toward the scene, electricity already building in his feet to increase his speed. He saw that there was another Kampfer behind Shizuku that was about to plunge her blade into Shizuku's back and quickened his pace even more.

"Shizuku-san! Look out" Mamoru cried out without thinking before lunging forward and sending both he and Shizuku to the ground right as the Kampfer that was behind Shizuku had attempted to strike but failed due to Mamoru's intervention.

"Oh…. um-sorry, it just sort of slipped out…Are you okay?" Mamoru asked as he helped Shizuku to her feet.

"Y-yes, I'm okay." Shizuku replied. "Mamoru-san, thank you for saving me. I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't."

"Anytime. Now, as for you three…" Mamoru said, aiming his revolver at the three White Kampfer and firing three precise shots at each of them.

In the end, there was only the small group of Sayaka, Hitomi, who had regained consciousness, Rika, and Ryouka that was left as Mamoru and Midori came together, joined hands, and extended their fingertips towards the remaining opponents.

The two fighters then summoned forth all the strength they could spare, and created a medium-sized sphere comprised of electricity aimed straight at the four girls in front of them, and with a snap of their fingers from their free hands, the ball of lightning shot forward with devastating speed. The sphere then split into six smaller orbs that all landed in a circle around the White Kampfer.

The orbs suddenly exploded with great force, bringing with it a mass cluster of electric arcs that effectively shocked all of the girls at once, causing them to fall unconscious and transform back into their normal; forms.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing you two." Natsuru said as the events she just witnessed ended. "Mamoru-san, I had no idea that you could do something like that."

"Neither did I, actually. I just discovered this ability during the battle." Mamoru replied when the others walked up to him and Midori. "By the way, Midori-san, that was some pretty impressive skill you showed out there." He complimented.

"Thanks, you weren't half bad yourself. You seemed to adapt well to combat in your normal state." Midori returned the compliment.

"Eh, it's all because of experience, I guess.'" Mamoru replied. "Are you ready to fuse again?"

"Yes, now just do the dance as you did before, only this time, I'll be mirroring the movements along with you." The pair got into position and preformed the series of movements as before, and when the dance was completed, Mamoru transformed into a mass of light that flowed back into Midori's body, which was now Mamoru's body again.

"Whew, that was almost exhausting." Mamoru said as she transformed back into a boy once more. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I could go for some rest for awhile." Mamoru said as he yawned slightly. Before walking off, he turned to face the others again "I'm going to head home for now. I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess." He said before continuing to walk out of the park.

"Wait, I'll join you." Shizuku said as she hurried to catch up with Mamoru. The others soon departed afterwards as well, each headed to their respective homes to enjoy the rest of the night in peace…

_**Okay, now THIS was my longest chapter yet. Forget what I said about last chapter being long, this one seriously takes the cake.**_

_**But anyways, that's chapter 4. Next chapter, we're going to see the forming of a new bond. That's right! We're going to see the winner of the little poll I had last chapter, which I am going to announce is…Mamoru + Shizuku! Yep, Mamozuku won the poll, so next chapter; you'll see how they get together and what not.**_

_**Oh yeah, sorry for the lack of updates lately guys, I was really preoccupied with final exams at school last week, but now I'm on summer break for three and a half moths! So I can update a bit more frequently now. (Cheers and Applause)**_

_**Plus, I have a special announcement regarding the story coming up next chapter, so keep reading to find out where the story will go next!**_

_**MPdragonfire. :D**_


	6. Chapter 5: New Bonds

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 5: New Bonds

_**What's up everyone? Here's chapter 5 of Kampfer: The Final Saga. This chapter is especially devoted to the new pairing of Mamoru and Shizuku. Things are likely to get hot up in here, but you'll have to read to find out. **_

_**Also, I mentioned last chapter that I had an announcement regarding the story, well, after thinking things through, I decided to make a small sequel-type story after this one! This will basically be a Kampfer: The Final Saga equivalent to Kampfer: Fur Die Liebe, meaning that it will be a sequel to the story and will finish it. It will contain maybe four to five chapters that finish off the plot.**_

_**Also, the sequel will be called Kampfer: The Final Saga, Book Two: Dem Sieger. (This means 'To The Victor' in German.)**_

_**Will Mamoru and Shizuku end up together? Or will they just not connect? Find out…Now!**_

_**(PS. This chapter will be experienced from Mamoru's point of view.)**_

_**(PPS. This chapter has recently been changed since it's publishing.)**_

**:D**

I had managed to get home after possibly one of the most intense battles I've ever fought without completely passing out from exhaustion after maybe twenty-five minutes or so. The sun had already left the sky and was now replaced by a full moon shining down on the darkness of night. I walked through the lobby of my apartment building, went up the elevator, and trudged through the hallways until I reached my apartment. I unlocked the door and stepped through the threshold before turning on the light in the foyer only to have the living crap scared out of me by my mother as she jumped out from behind the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed as she walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"M-Mom?" I said as I gently broke free of her hug as to not hurt her feelings. "I thought that you wouldn't be home for another week or so." To be honest, I really was surprised. It was usually uncommon for her to come home before her estimated return time, much less a week before then.

"Well, for now I don't have any sort of assignments, so I decided to come home for the next week, or at least until I get another assignment." She replied. "And besides, I wouldn't miss my own sons' birthday for the world." Hey, she's right, today is my birthday. I guess with all the stuff that went on today I sort of forgot about it. "Which reminds me, I actually got you something." My mom added as she went back into her room to go get whatever it was she got me.

I followed her back to her room and saw that she had already gotten the gift out and was holding it out as I walked in. It was a new pair of brown faux leather boots, these boots, compared to my older ones, had golden yellow laces on them and were a slightly darker shade of brown.

"Happy birthday, honey." My mom said as I took the gift and smiled. "Your other pair looked a pretty worn down, so I thought I would buy you a new pair. And with your birthday coming up, I figured there wasn't a better time."

"Wow, this is great. Thanks, Mom." I replied gratefully. I quickly took my other boots off and tried the newer ones on and saw they fit perfectly. Suddenly, I saw my moms' eyes widen slightly.

"Mamoru…what happened?" She asked, gesturing at the side of my shirt where there was still a tear from where Sayaka had slashed me earlier in the afternoon, inside the tear, there was still some bandaging visible from earlier as well.

"Oh, this?" I asked, looking at the evidence. "I was out in the park earlier today, and my shirt got caught on a rather low branch, which caused the shirt to rip slightly once I got it free. It also slashed at me pretty badly, so a friend of mine actually helped me wrap it afterwards."

"Oh" My mom said, breathing a sigh of relief "Well, the important thing is that you're okay. So, did anything exciting happen while I've been gone?" she asked with curiosity radiating from her voice.

"Honestly, Mom, I'm sort of tired right now. Do you think we could pick this up tomorrow?" I asked. Which, I was incredibly tired after that last battle; honestly, I was almost tempted to just hide under my covers for about a day or so.

"Sure, honey, I don't mind." She replied with an understanding smile.

"Thanks again for the gift, Mom." I added before I made my way to my room and plopped onto the bed. I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas or even get under the covers; I just turned out the light and rested my head on my pillow as I drifted into sleep…..

_**(A/N: This first part was meant to just introduce Mamoru's mother, seeing as I haven't even done so yet. So, now on we go to the main purpose of the chapter….)**_

_**…..**_

The next morning, I awoke fully refreshed from yesterdays' events. I quickly went through my morning routine of getting ready for school and afterwards, changed into a cleaner uniform before walking into the kitchen and having a small breakfast. Afterwards, I headed out for school and was immediately hit by the beauty of spring turning into summer once I stepped out into the urban mess that was always present in the mornings.

On my way to school, I ran into Shizuku as I usually did in the mornings when I walked to school. We greeted each other when we crossed paths and continued on towards our destination. After a few minutes, Shizuku decided to break the silence.

"So, Mamoru-san, how is that wound from yesterday? Is it healing well?" Shizuku asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm getting no pain from it, so that's a good sign." I answered.

"Yeah." Shizuku replied. "Um, Mamoru-san….There's something that I'd like to ask you." Shizuku added. She seemed sort of…well…. nervous when she said that.

"Yes?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Well…I was wondering if you would like to get together sometime…" Shizuku said. This was certainly getting interesting.

"Sure, why not. I think that would be great. Do you have any suggestions as for where to go?"

"Actually, yes. I was thinking maybe we could go to the Summer Festival this Sunday." Shizuku replied.

"That sounds nice, I guess I'll meet you there then on Sunday." I said.

"Great." Shizuku said smiling. By this point, we had reached the school and went our separate ways for now….

_**…..**_

When I got home from school, I went into the kitchen to grab a small snack and found Mom sitting at the table in the corner.

"Hi honey, how was school?" She asked as I walked in.

"Oh, it was the same as usual." I said, not paying one-hundred percent attention.

"Is something wrong, Mamoru?" Mom asked. "You seem sort of off."

"Well, it's just that…Never mind." I said, quickly deciding not to say anything.

"What is it? You can tell me, come on." Mom said, starting to get a bit excited. At this point, I've learned that when Mom gets excited, it's best to just go with it.

"Well, a friend of mine—Shizuku Sango, I think I've told you about her—asked me this morning if I would want to get together sometime…." I said almost sheepishly.

"Ah, sounds like someone got asked out on a date." Mom replied with a teasing grin on her face. Man, when she gets like this, I swear that I just don't know what to do with her. "So, where are you two going?"

"We're going to the Summer Festival this Sunday." I replied. I'm not lying when I say this, but the minute she heard that, her entire face lit up like a star.

"The Summer Festival, oh, how romantic!" She exclaimed with abundant joy in her voice. "Did I ever tell you that was the place where your Father and I first started dating?"

"Huh, interesting." I replied. Then it hit me, I needed a Kimono for the festival and I did not have one at the present moment. And on top of that, the festival was in one day.

"I guess we'll have to go Kimono shopping tomorrow then." Mom said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"Speaking of which, I have to go out and get some groceries, so I'll be back in a bit." Mom said as she walked out the front door and locked it.

I headed towards my room and was about to go and take a shower when I heard Tailless Dragons voice from behind me.

"So, I heard that you got asked out by Shizuku-san." He said, his voice somewhat mocking yet curious at the same time.

"Yeah, it happened—wait! How did you know that? I just got home and I didn't even tell you!" I asked as I raised my voice slightly.

"I sort of overheard your conversation with your Mother." Tailless Dragon answered. "That, and Electrocuted Wildcat told me."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Well, you see, we Messengers can communicate telepathically with one another. So even when we're not in the same room, we can still talk with each other and share information. Kind of like how Kampfer can sense other Kampfer that are nearby, if they're good enough."

"That's actually kind of cool." I said.

"So, do you like Shizuku-san?" Tailless Dragon proceeded to ask. I felt my cheeks start to heat up slightly when he asked this. Tailless Dragon saw this and started to laugh. "You do! You totally do!" He managed to get out as he was laughing.

"Well….I don't know….Maybe…" I said in fragments. Tailless Dragon just laughed harder which soon started to get on my nerves. I grabbed Tailless Dragon by the little stub that replaced his tail and shook him a few times, but he just kept enjoying himself.

"You know, I've seen a lot of things in my experience as a Kampfer, but I'm curious about one thing; What would happen to a plush dragon if it were to be exposed to…..Oh, say around two-thousand volts of electricity." I proceeded to transform into my Kampfer state, and let some electrical energy crackle in my hands. "Well, looks like I have a plush dragon right here.." I said. Tailless Dragon immediately shut right up after that. Satisfied with my work, I put Tailless Dragon down on the bed again and transformed back into my normal form.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower, don't do anything stupid while I'm in there." I sternly said before I walked into my bathroom and locked the door. I turned the shower faucet on and took my clothes off before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water roll down my back…..

_**….**_

It was the day of the festival, only about an hour until I was supposed to meet Shizuku, and honestly, my stomach was bordering on knots at the time. I was more nervous than I ever had been in my life. I was almost done getting ready as was putting my new Kimono on over a set of clothes underneath—a simple white shirt and some cargo shorts to be precise. Since I was actually out of School for the next few weeks due to the summer holiday, I definitely had time to go and buy a new Kimono.

The Kimono I bought yesterday was actually pretty nice looking, being white with green leaf-like designs all across it, it actually looked a lot like the Kimono that my Mother usually wore to the Summer Festival save for the fact that hers was red instead of white like mine.

By the time I finished getting ready, I had about half an hour until I had to meet Shizuku, I knew it would take me that long to get to the festival, so I decided to head out.

"I'm going out, Mom!" I called into her room as I went towards the front door. "I'll be back later."

"Okay, just be careful, honey. And good luck." She added right before I closed the door. Honestly, if everything goes well, I won't even need luck.

I made my way through the winding streets of the city and eventually ended up at the park where the festival was taking place. It was only about five o' clock when I got there, so things were just sort of starting out for now. I rounded a corner to the nearest entrance into the park and immediately, I felt like my stomach just jumped and did a back flip.

Standing a few feet away from me was Shizuku, dressed, quite frankly, in one of the most girlish Kimonos I've ever seen. Being pink with a yellow V-shaped pattern going across the shoulders and chest, as well as red and blue rose-like designs going across the entire thing.

Shizuku looked over and saw me as she waved to me. I quickly made my way over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Shizuku-san….hi.." I said, slightly out of breath.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mamoru-san." Shizuku said with a small giggle. "I like your Kimono." She added as I regained my breath.

"I like yours too….Y-you look beautiful in it." I found myself saying, which, I mean, she did look really stunning it her Kimono, I'm not going to lie. "Pink definitely seems to be your color." I added. For a second, I thought I saw her blush a little before she smiled at me in return. Well, so far, so good.

"So, um….Do you want to walk for a bit?" Shizuku asked, regaining her composure a little.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I said as we started to walk through the park that was being bathed in the light from the summer sun.

As we walked through the park and saw everything that the festival had to offer, I had to say, they definitely added onto last years' festival. Having various stands set up for selling food and other refreshments, all sorts of games for the festival-goers to enjoy, and even a stage where a band was playing a variety of music. We attempted at playing a few of the games, which I didn't do too well at half of the time, bought some food and ate on a bench overlooking a small pond, and after awhile, we went out into a small field to watch the festivals 'grand fireworks unveiling' as I liked to call it when I was younger.

As the fireworks went on, I looked over to my left to see Natsuru and Kaede sitting some distance away from where Shizuku and I were. They were certainly having a good time from the looks of it. Kaede had her head rested on Natsuru's left shoulder from what I saw, and I could just make out the corners of a smile on Natsuru's face.

"_I guess Natsuru-san took my advice after all…_" I thought. You see, yesterday, Natsuru had asked me if he should ask Kaede if she would go to the Summer Festival with him, and at first, he seemed really nervous, but I told him not to be nervous and just ask her. And obviously, that worked.

Suddenly, I felt something on my right shoulder. I turned to see that Shizuku had placed her head on it as well. I smiled and gently placed my arm around her shoulder as we continued to watch the spectacular show in the sky…..

_**…..**_

After the fireworks ended, Shizuku and I were walking around a bit more when Shizuku spoke up.

"Mamoru-san…" Shizuku said. I turned my head to her in response.

"Yes?" I replied.

"There's something I'd like to say." She replied. "But first, do you think we could find a slightly more private place to talk?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that." I said. And I knew just the place, too. I led her into a small secluded grove that I knew was close by. This grove was a place I used to love to hide in when I was a kid. I would always hide in here and just go off into my imagination, so to speak. Nonetheless, I figured this would be as good a place as any.

"Mamoru-san, I now this may seem a bit sudden, but, for awhile now, I've had…feelings for you, feelings that I'm not sure you may have, but I…."Shizuku trailed off for a moment, although I was fairly certain that I knew what was coming next. "Mamoru-san, I…I love you."

For about three seconds, everything seemed to slow down. My heart was racing, and I was almost speechless.

"Shizuku-san…." Was all I could say.

"I know, it's sudden, but if you don't share these feelings, then I understand." Shizuku said as she blushed slightly.

"N-no, I do feel the same way, it's just….well…..I was sort of afraid to tell you at first because I wasn't quite sure of myself. I wasn't sure whether my feelings were sincere, but tonight has made me realize that I really do care about you….a lot." I said. I couldn't believe I was saying all this, but I knew that I meant it.

The next thing I knew, we were both starting to slowly lean in towards each other. Time seemed to stand still for the brief moment that we were about to bring our lips together, when suddenly, we heard what sounded like an explosion not too far away. I turned around towards where we had entered the grove and started to walk towards it.

"Mamoru-san, where are you going?" Shizuku asked.

"Do you sense that….?" I asked, turning to face her. "It's a Kampfer, and they're pretty close by too from the feel of it." Shizuku paused for a moment and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Stay here for now, Shizuku-san, it may become dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. If things start to get out of hand, I'll give you a signal, but for now, please stay hidden." I said as I stepped out of the grove to immediately be greeted by the Kampfer I had sensed. She was about my height, had medium-length silvery white hair and blue eyes. She was also carrying what appeared to be a crossbow in her hands. The most dominant feature about her was the glossy white bracelet on her right arm.

"So, you're a White Kampfer, eh?" I said mockingly.

"Yeah, and you're that Green Kampfer I was ordered to kill? This should be really frickin' fun." She said. So this one had a mouth on her. "By the way, the name's Masako Ayame, you can take that name with you to Hell." She added. At this point, I was sort of ticked off that this girl had interrupted my date.

"Alright, bitch, let's get a few things straight; First, you caught me at a pretty bad time, and second….." I said as I transformed into my Kampfer form. "...I'm not your average Kampfer." I leaped forward and summoned my longsword, bringing it down on Masako, who jumped out of the way before it could make contact at the last second.

Masako then proceeded to draw her bow back as an arrow appeared seemingly out of nowhere and shot forward at me, I jumped out of the way just before the projectile embedded itself in the ground where I just was. Okay, so she was fast. That just made things harder for me.

I decided to take a more conventional approach and began to shower Masako with bolts of electrical energy. It seemed to be working until I saw that Masako was actually getting faster, dodging my attacks more easily by the minute. I started to panic a bit, but before I could think of anything else, I saw Shizuku leap out from the grove and dash toward Masako.

"Shizuku-san, what are you doing?" I called out, but she didn't answer. A thought suddenly occurred to me, where were all of the people? I figured they probably fled when Masako arrived. But more importantly, where were Natsuru and Kaede? My guess was they had probably left earlier, maybe some time before this happened.

Questions set aside, I noticed Shizuku had managed to hit Masako in the side with her Kunai. Shizuku ran up next to me as I stopped my assault on Masako.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru-san, but I couldn't help but try and help you." Shizuku said.

"Actually, you couldn't have come at a better time, Shizuku-san." I said directing my gaze back at Masako and then Shizuku again. "I'll distract her while you move in for the final blow, agreed?" I asked her.

"Agreed." Shizuku replied as she nodded then charged towards Masako once more. Meanwhile, I began to assault Masako again with more electric bolts as Shizuku closed in on her. Masako was still dodging my attacks and suddenly drew her bow once more and aimed it at me.

Just as I thought she was about to fire, she quickly changed her aim so that she fired her arrow at Shizuku. Shizuku noticed this too late however, as she had only managed to move so much that the arrow only grazed her shoulder, yet still sent enough pain through her body to cause her to fall onto the ground, clutching her shoulder.

"Shizuku-san!" I exclaimed as I saw the event unfold. I turned my gaze back to Masako, a gaze now filled with anger. "Alright, now you've asked for it!" I said as my anger started to take a slight hold. I quickly got into position to perform the Fission dance and did the steps one after the other, until I had split from Midori and was standing alongside her.

"What…what the hell just happened!" Masako asked in shock. "You just...split!"

"Ready, Midori-san?" I asked my female counterpart.

"Always." She replied, with that usual cocky smirk of hers.

The two of us charged forward, breaking into a sprint towards our opponent. Midori summoned her longsword and slashed it through the air, creating a small gust of wind the knocked Masako back a few inches while I drew my Revolver and fired a few shots around her feet to distract her. Then the two of us landed, joined our hands and extended our fingertips towards her. Electricity built up in our joined hands and we released it in one massive blast that struck Masako in the chest and sent her into a spasm of shocks as she fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Midori and I, our work done, performed the dance once more and re-fused into the Kampfer me once again. I transformed back into my normal form, ran over to where Shizuku still lay, clutching her shoulder, and kneeled down.

"Shizuku-san, are you alright?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yes…yes I'm okay, Mamoru-san." Shizuku said as she got up onto her knees. I noticed the wound on her shoulder from where Masako had grazed it with an arrow. The wound was bleeding only a small bit, nut still looked pretty deep.

"Shizuku-san…your shoulder…" I said looking down at the tear in her Kimono that marked where the cut was.

"It's okay…It's nothing that can't heal within a few days…" She replied. Once again, there was that moment where everything seemed to slow down to a crawl. It had already started to rain a decent amount as we sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Then, without thinking, I leaned in slowly and Shizuku did the same. Time seemed to stop completely as our lips met. At first it was a simple kiss, but then it quickly became a bit more passionate. Her lips tasted sweet as they connected with mine. I also suddenly found myself with my arms around Shizuku's waist while hers were around my neck. We stayed like that for about five seconds, or was it six? Honestly, to me it felt like it was much longer than that, before pulling away from each other.

We sat there for another minute that seemed like forever. Then, without saying anything else, we got up from the ground, and started walking home. We didn't have an umbrella, so we were pretty soaked for the whole walk home. It was sometime around ten o' clock when we arrived at Shizuku's place. We stood there for a second, not sure of what to say, then I decided to break the silence.

"I…I had a great time tonight, Shizuku-san…" I said, unsure of what else to say.

"So did I…" She replied.

"You should probably get inside so you can dry off." I added.

"Right….I guess I'll see you later, Mamoru-san…" She said before she gave another quick kiss before hurrying inside. I watched her go until she was inside before I walked off towards my place. When I got home, Mom ran up to me when she saw I saw soaking wet. I told her I was fine and headed back to my room.

"By the way, Mamoru how was the date?" She asked. For about three seconds, I didn't say anything, and then I finally spoke.

"It…it was great…" I said simply with a bright smile on my face before I walked into my room. I started taking off my Kimono when Tailless Dragon hopped onto my bed and spoke up.

"So….how did the date go?" He asked.

"Well….I learned that Shizuku-san definitely has feelings for me." I replied, knots starting to form in my stomach.

"Now what I want to know, is do you have feelings for her?" Tailless Dragon said.

"Actually…yes, I think I do—no, I know I do." I replied with confidence.

"Well, that's great, Mamoru-san! Looks like someone has gotten himself a girlfriend." Tailless Dragon said with a chuckle.

"Honestly, who knows? But hey, you may be right." I replied as I finished taking my Kimono off and hanging it to dry. Afterwards, I took a shower and simply went to bed after that….

_**And thus, Mamozuku was born! Well guys, that wraps that up. This is your new couple for the story, along with Kaede + Natsuru. Speaking of which, for those of you who requested that I put Kaede and Natsuru together, sorry for not going into that too much save for the scene with the fireworks show, I mainly wanted to focus on Mamoru and Shizuku in this chapter.**_

_**But anyways, next chapter, we'll see the introduction of my second OC, who is also a Kampfer. Although, we're not going to get any sort of back story on then until chapter 7.**_

_**Oh yeah, also, only a few more chapters top go until Book Two: Dem Sieger, everyone! And you won't believe how Book One ends!**_

_**Anyways, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, as this was my first time doing something like this.**_

**:D**


	7. Chapter 6: The Golden Haired Challenger

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 6: The Golden-Haired Challenger

_**Whazzup! I'm back once more with the next installment of my wonderful Fan Fiction. I would like to start off by saying thank you all for reviewing my story and giving me your feedback, I really appreciate it. And I look forward to more of your reviews and feedback as the story progresses.**_

_**In this chapter, we will see the introduction of a new character to the story. I'm not going to give away their identity quite yet, but you will find out in the beginning of the next chapter. Also, I have decided that the evil version of Kaede will now be called Evil Kaede, because frankly, that's the best I can think of…..So….um…yeah.**_

_**Also, I figure I may as well do a disclaimer since I don't think I've done one in this story since one of the earlier chapters, so here goes:**_

_**I do not own Kampfer, I only own the OC's that appear in the story and the concept of the Green Kampfer.**_

**:D**

Evil Kaede walked nervously through the halls of the Moderators fortress. She normally didn't come here unannounced, as the Moderators were usually unhappy when this happened. But this was an urgent matter on her mind. And besides, considering what happened a few days ago, the Moderators would more than likely be angry anyways.

She arrived at the doors that led into the Moderators inner chambers. Only she and the Moderators were to ever enter this place, much less look at the doors that closed it off. Before she could knock on the door to signal she was here, a booming voice echoed out from within the chamber.

"Enter!" The voice, which belonged to Master Tetsuya, said. Evil Kaede opened the door slowly and timidly stepped into the chamber. The chamber was actually quite interesting, being a massive circular stone chamber and having multiple bookshelves lining the walls, a large fireplace to the left of Kaede, and on the far side of the room, a large glass window that overlooked the darkness of space, save for two nearby planets; one that was surrounded by fiery red energy on the right, and one that was surrounded by icy blue energy on the left. Every now and then, small streams of this energy could be seen surging outward from each planet, colliding with each other every time.

Kaede timidly walked over to the center of the room and took a knee before the six figures in front of her. The center of the room contained a large round table with the six figures surrounding it. In the center of the table was a small crystal sphere that at the moment did nothing but give off a faint white glow.

"Masters, forgive me for coming unannounced….But it seems that we have a problem—"Kaede began but was interrupted.

"Kaede, we are very displeased with the prior weeks' events. It is becoming increasingly harder for us to keep our hopes for you to accomplish our tasks of preparation. Even when you attacked the resistors with all the White Kampfer at your current disposal, you failed to subdue them. And what's more is that this Mamoru Tsuyoshi has somehow discovered a way to split himself from his Kampfer avatar to double his offensive and defensive power. And the fact that he can now use any of the three Kampfer weapon types means that he will be able to counter any Kampfer we send at him." Tetsuya said angrily.

"Yes, Master Tetsuya, but—" Kaede attempted to continue but was once again interrupted.

"And, by the looks of it, he has also managed to separate you from the true Kaede Sakura." Tetsuya continued.

"Please, Masters, give me one more chance, I promise that I'll bring the other Kampfer under control, I'll even kill them if I have to…" Kaede pleaded. Tetsuya looked toward the others for a moment, who nodded in return. Tetsuya turned back to Kaede and nodded as well.

"Very well…" Tetsuya said "You will have one more chance to get those blasted resistors under control. Do whatever it takes to do so. But if you fail us again…..I will not be so merciful with your punishment." Kaede stood up and bowed before the Moderators and slowly backed out of the chamber. As she walked through the halls, she heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

"Kaede, may we talk to you for a second?" The voice said. Kaede turned around saw two of the Moderators approaching her.

"Master Ren and Master Kosuke, what is it?" Kaede asked puzzled as she bowed before them.

"There were a few things we would like to ask you." Ren replied. "First, when Mamoru Tsuyoshi split you from the real Kaede Sakura, how did he do it?"

"Well, he took her by the hand, and somehow caused the bracelet to appear, and then he simply just pulled it off." Kaede replied.

"Did anything else happen?" Kosuke asked.

"Actually, yes. During my attack on all of them, he was somehow able to make the real Kaede into a Red Kampfer by simply just grabbing her wrist." Kaede added.

"Hmmm…Well, that will be all for now, Kaede." Ren replied. The two Moderators then turned and walked off as Kaede did the same. As she walked through the halls, she smiled wickedly, an idea already forming in her head, now all she needed to do was a little research…

_**….**_

Ren and Kosuke returned to the Moderators' inner chamber and stood back at the table with the others.

"Where were you two just now?" Tetsuya asked in puzzlement.

"We were just asking Kaede a few more things about this Green Kampfer." Kosuke answered.

"Did you find anything new out" Tetsuya said.

"No, Kaede didn't provide any new Intel…" Ren lied.

"Hmmm…..Oh well then." Tetsuya replied. He walked over to where the window overlooking the twin planets was and stared down at the two objects. "Nonetheless, the control we have over this war is crucial to our plans. This is becoming increasingly difficult however, as things are unfolding differently than what we originally intended to happen."

Tetsuya then turned toward his companions once more. "With the Kampfer refusing to fight one another, we will have to resort to more…..aggressive methods to get them to cooperate. But….we'll let Kaede try and handle this for now…."

_**…**_

A week had passed since the last time Evil Kaede or the White Kampfer had attempted to attack Mamoru and the other Kampfer, and they were enjoying a time of peace. Summer was starting to become more noticeable as the temperatures had changed quite a bit. Mamoru, Shizuku, Akane, Mikoto, Kaede, and Natsuru were all gathered in the park, relaxing in their peaceful days. Mamoru and Shizuku, in particular, were smiling brightly and holding hands as the whole of them walked through the pathways of the parks' trails.

"So, are you two like….together now?" Mikoto asked, turning to the couple.

"Yes, and quite honestly, I'm enjoying every minute of it." Shizuku replied as she turned to Mamoru and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I second that emotion." Mamoru added with a warm smile on his face.

"And what about you two?" Akane asked, turning to Natsuru and Kaede.

"I guess you could say that." Natsuru said. Akane rolled her eyes at his cluelessness.

"Well, I for one, think that it's true." Kaede replied with a giggle, clearly not bothered by Natsuru's being clueless.

"You know, a thought just occurred to me." Mamoru said, turning to face the others. "There may have not been any White Kampfer attacks lately, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't prepare ourselves for the next one."

"What do you suggest?" Shizuku asked.

"Training. We need to train and hone our skills. That way, when we are attacked again, we'll be able to more effectively fight." Mamoru replied.

"That sounds like a good idea, Mamoru-san." Akane said, nodding her head.

"Anyone have any objections?" Mamoru asked the others. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "Great! I know just the place to train actually." Mamoru said. He led the others through the park until they came up to a large open area that looked suitable enough for what everyone was about to do.

"I used to train here all the time when I was first starting out as a Kampfer. I felt that it really helped me in the long run." Mamoru said as he transformed into his Kampfer form. "Alright, I'm more than likely the most experienced out of all of us, so I'll teach you guys a few things I've learned about Kampfer combat. I'll spar with each of you one by one, teaching you how to more effectively use each of your skills to its peak."

Mamoru stepped further into the field and turned to face the others. "Okay, who's first?" She asked. Natsuru stepped forward and transformed as well.

"Natsuru, eh?" Mamoru replied. "Well, I guess I'll teach you a little about Zauber use. Now, you already know about basic Zauber blasts, but did you know that you can use Zauber in more creative ways?"

"Actually, I didn't." Natsuru replied with curiosity.

"Hmm, well then, observe." Mamoru replied. Suddenly, electricity started to course through her arms and made its way to her hands. Mamoru spread out her hands and twin whips made of lightning formed in her palms. She began to perform various moves utilizing these whips for about a minute before they disappeared.

"Incredible…" Natsuru replied in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Well, the key is to just grab a hold of your inner energy, then just envision what you want that energy to form into." Mamoru replied. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Okay…" Natsuru said as she closed her eyes. After a moment, her hands became engulfed by fire and soon, long claws made of bright orange flame had formed on Natsuru's fingertips. "I….I did it!" Natsuru cried out happily.

"Looks like you're a natural at this. You see, that's the cool thing about Zauber, it's one of the most flexible methods of fighting. Being a multi-ranged style, there's a lot you can do with just a simple thought. In fact, certain Zauber-types can do things that others can't." Mamoru explained.

"For example" She continued "I once fought a Zauber-type Kampfer that could use ice based energy. She could shoot icicles at you one moment, then create an ice sword and get right in front of you the next. I also once fought an earth Zauber-type, her ace move was to make armor out of the earth around her. My point is; all Zauber users are unique when it comes to combat, you have wind, earth, and ice Zauber users who are able to do something with their power that affects their environment in one way or another, and then you have others that can use things like fire, water, or electricity in creative and unpredictable ways."Afterwards, Mamoru and Natsuru had two sparring matches before Mamoru moved on to the next portion of training.

"Let's see….Akane and Kaede-san, why don't you both come up here next?" Mamoru asked the two girls. They both nodded and walked up to Mamoru as they transformed. "Now, being that I am relatively new at Gewhr-type fighting, there's nothing I can really teach you two….so we'll just have to settle for a few sparring matches for now."

After about half an hour of this, Mamoru and the two girls decided to stop for the time being as the two of them walked out of the makeshift training area. amour then worked with Mikoto on some new sword techniques for fifteen minutes before stopping for a break.

"And…last but certainly not least, Shizuku, you're up next." Mamoru said with a raised eyebrow. Shizuku stepped forward with a confident grin on her face as she transformed.

"Hmm, this should be fun…" Shizuku replied with that same grin. She summoned her Kunai before stepping into the makeshift training grounds.

"What do you say we consider this our rematch…?" Mamoru said as she summoned her longsword. "Do keep in mind that I'm not going to go easy on you just because we're an item now, dear."

"That's exactly what I was hoping for…" Shizuku replied with a girlish chuckle. The following match was very intense and lasted about forty-five minutes, eventually ending in a tie. By this time, the sun had already started to set, lighting everything with a pale orange glow.

"Well, I guess that's good enough for today, everyone." Mamoru said as she walked over to the others. Suddenly, Mamoru heard a strange sound from behind her. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked the others.

"Hear what?" Natsuru asked.

"I…I don't know, but it sounded like….someone moving very rapidly." Mamoru replied. Suddenly, the noise came again, this time accompanied by a black blur that landed in the middle of the field. Everyone turned around to see the source of the noise.

Standing in the middle of the field was a girl possibly a year older than Mamoru staring straight at them. This girl had golden-yellow hair that went down to the backs of her knees paired with a simple black headband.

Her clothes were what definitely stood out, she wore a black T-Shirt, a black jacket that went down an inch or two past her bust line, and a black skirt paired with black knee-high boots. Her body frame was sleeker than most girls' and her eyes were a light shade of teal. The most noticeable feature was the blue bracelet that was just barely visible from under the right sleeve of her jacket.

"So….You're a Kampfer, is that right?" Mamoru asked the girl, but she just kept silent.

"What's the matter? Don't ya' talk? Or are ya' just one of those silent types." Akane asked as she stepped forward and aimed her pistol at the girl. Once again, the girl simply remained quiet. "Well, are ya' gonna' say somethin' or what, bitch!" Akane asked, becoming more furious by the second. Enraged at this point, Akane fired her pistol at the girl only to find that the girl simply waved her hand and the bullets Akane had fired flew off to the side.

"What the hell! She just deflected my bullets or somethin'!" Akane exclaimed. The girl then looked over at Mamoru and finally spoke.

"You…your bracelet…it's green, not red or blue like ours…" She said, gesturing toward the others. "Why….?" Her voice was quiet and soft, yet for some reason, the girls' voice seemed oddly familiar to Mamoru.

"That's what I intend to find out eventually. But for now, think of me as a 'diamond in the rough' Kampfer and leave it at that." Mamoru replied. "Now for the next question, are you here for a fight? Because if you are, then I'd be happy to oblige." Mamoru stepped forward to confront the girl.

"By the way, I never caught your name." Mamoru said.

"That's because I never said it. And I won't until you beat me." The girl replied.

"Then I think it's only fair if I don't tell you my name either then." Mamoru said. Mamoru summed her longsword and charged forward. She leaped into the air and brought her sword down on the girl, but before the blade could even touch her, it swerved off to the side, catching Mamoru off balance and sending her onto the ground. Mamoru got up and tried attacking again only to be met with the same result as before.

"What's with this girl…..It's like nothing can touch her." Mamoru mumbled. She jumped back and faced the girl again. She drew her revolver and unleashed a few shots from it only to find the just like Akane's attempt, the bullets were just deflected by some mysterious force. She then decided to change things up a bit, firing shot after shot of electrical energy at the girl, but the shots just flew off in different directions as they got near the girl. All the while, the girl just stood there, a serious look on her face.

"Hmmm, so you're a multi-type Kampfer? Interesting…." The girl said intrigued.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and attack!" Mamoru called out. The girl followed up with a raise of her hand so that her palm was facing Mamoru. Suddenly, Mamoru felt a massive force blast her into the air and then slam her backwards onto her back. The others rushed over to where Mamoru was sitting up.

"Mamoru-san, are you okay?" Shizuku asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm okay, Shizuku-san. I just need to figure out what I can do to hit this girl…" Mamoru answered.

"So, your name's Mamoru?" The girl asked. "I suppose it doesn't matter…you're almost finished anyways….." She raised her hand again, this time though, she closed it into a fist. The moment she did, Mamoru gave a large gasp and clutched her throat. Mamoru's face began to turn a deep shade of red as she continued to hold her throat.

"Mamoru-san!" Shizuku exclaimed in horror. "Mamoru-san, what's wrong!"

"She….she's suffocating! She can't breathe!" Mikoto yelled in realization. "But what could have caused it all of a sudden….?"

"It's that girl! Somehow, she's making Mamoru-san suffocate!" Natsuru said. "Leave her alone!" Natsuru shouted. She then aimed her hand at the girl and allowed a massive blast of fire to burst forth. The girl was surprised by the sudden action and opened her fist and immediately caused the blast to fizzle out. Upon doing so however, Mamoru began to let go of her throat and went into a long series of coughs as her face returned to its' normal color.

"Thanks…..Natsuru-san….I owe…..you one" Mamoru said with slurred words. "Now all that's left is to figure out how to hit her."

"I think I might know how." Kaede spoke up. "I noticed that when she was suffocating you, and Natsuru-san attacked her, she was surprised at the sudden action. I think that whatever her combat methods, she can only focus on a few things at a time, because she tried to keep her trick going but instead ended up stopping it and blocked Natsuru-sans' attack."

"And I think I know the rest of the story." Mamoru replied as she regained her full breath. "I think that she's a Zauber type Kampfer, an air-Zauber type to be exact. Think about it, she waved her hand and caused Akane's bullets to change direction, she knocked me back by just raising her hand towards me, I couldn't hit her with my sword, revolver, or Zauber blasts at all, and just now, she cut the air off from my lungs. And I think I know why none of us can hit her; I think she can create a current of air around her body that acts like a shield. So maybe if I were to move in the opposite direction of the current, maybe I could counter it."

"How do you expect to do that?" Kaede asked.

"Just watch, trust me." Mamoru replied. She stood up from the ground and walked back towards her opponent. Lightning began to flow around Mamoru's body as she broke into a run.

"Now, to get an idea of where the current is flowing…" Mamoru said as she drew her revolver and fired a few shots at the girl. The bullets immediately moved in an eastward direction once they got near the girl. "East, got it!" Mamoru quietly exclaimed as she began to run in a westward circle around the girl. Mamoru began to gain more and more speed as the lightning around her body began to become more intense.

The girl looked around her with worry creeping onto her face as her opponent was literally running circles around her and gaining more speed by the minute. Eventually, Mamoru had become nothing more than a near blur she ran.

Suddenly, a ball of electricity shot out from one point of the blur and hit the girl in the back. Another one came soon afterwards and hit the girl in the stomach. The assault continued as the electric blasts kept coming and hitting the girl repeatedly.

Mamoru instantly stopped running, which left her opponent in a dazed and stunned state. Mamoru quickly followed up with a larger blast of electrical energy that sent the girl flying backwards a few feet. After a minute,. The girl got up from where she lay and slowly but calmly walked over to where Mamoru stood and smiled slightly.

"Well done, I should give you credit. Nobody's ever figured out my plan that quickly before." The girl said.

"Honestly, I took me a while to get it, but once I figured it out, the rest was easy. So if anyone deserves credit, it's you. That was a pretty clever plan that you executed, actually." Mamoru replied. Mamoru walked over to the others and turned to face the girl again.

"Well, I guess we're headed out then." Mamoru said. But before she and the others could make it out of the field, the girl spoke up.

"Wait, I promised you all that I would tell you who I am if you defeat me. And I never break a promise…" The girl said as she began to glow. After a minute, she had transformed and what Mamoru saw next was a sight that made her eyes widen.

"It's…you….?" Mamoru said quietly….

Meanwhile, Evil Kaede was walking through a small neighborhood, looking for a certain house. She stopped in front of a green-painted house and looked at the piece of paper in her hands before nodding her head.

"This looks like it's the right place." Evil Kaede said to herself. She walked up to the front door and knocked. When the door was answered, it was by a boy about her age and height, wearinhg a white T-Shirt and black shorts. His hair was black like hers and was tied into a short ponytail being as long as it was with a few free locks still hanging here and there.

"Can I help you...?" The boy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Um...yes. Is this the Masaru residence?" Kaede asked.

"Yes..." The boy replied, still puzzled.

"Then may I speak with someone by the name of Daisuke Masaru?" Kaede asked.

"That would be me." Daisuke replied.

"Great, may I come in?" Kaede said.

"Sure..." Daisuke answered. The two of them went inside as Daisuke closed the front door.

"_All according to plan..._" Kaede thought...

_**Whaaat! Cliff**__**hangers….BLASPHEME!**_

_**Anyways, that's the chapter. Who is this mysterious new Kampfer? And is Mamoru connected to them somehow? Find out next time on Kampfer: The Final Saga…..**_

**:D**


	8. Chapter 7: The Black Kampfer

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 7: The Black Kampfer

_**Hi….So…um, yeah. I can't think of anything to say! (Sobs)**_

_**LOL**_

_**Anyways, welcome back to the story. In the last chapter, we met my second OC, a very mysterious Blue Kampfer with even more mysterious Zauber abilities. And in this chapter, we find out who she really is. So here goes…..**_

_**Oh yeah, and guess what, after this chapter, there's only one more chapter in Book One! Yippee!**_

"It's…..you….?" Mamoru asked quietly.

Standing in front of her and the others was a completely different girl than the one Mamoru had just faced. This girl wore the same clothes as before, but they were no longer black, her jacket was now a very bright shade of pink, her shirt was an equally as bright yellow, and her skirt was pure white while her boots stayed black. Her hair had also changed too, it was no longer knee-length yellow hair, but rather it was sandy brown hair that barely reached her shoulders that was tied into a ponytail with two free locks on either side of her face. The moment she transformed, a smile brighter than Mamoru had ever seen appeared on her face.

"My name's Hikari Tsuyoshi, back from my two year journey to America! Nice to meet you all." The girl said brightly and cheerfully. Mamoru sweat dropped a bit and let out a low sigh.

"It had to be you didn't it…" Mamoru said quietly. The others turned to Mamoru as she sighed again. "Out of all the people on the face of this planet, it had to be you…"

"Is something wrong, Mamoru-san?" Shizuku asked. Mamoru turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my older sister over there." Mamoru replied, pointing to the brightly dressed girl.

"What's so bad about that?" Kaede asked.

"You're about to see…" Mamoru said as she slowly walked over to where Hikari was. Regardl3ess of Mamoru being the younger of the two, she still had a quarter of a head on Hikari when it came to height. "H-hey…Sis." Mamoru said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Hikari said. Mamoru sighed and started to glow a pale green. After a few seconds, he had transformed back into his male form, which left Hikari with a look of surprise that quickly turned into a very wide and bright smile.

"Oh, little bro! I'm so glad to see you!" Hikari exclaimed as she jumped forward and gave Mamoru what could be considered a massive bear hug. "This is soooo cool! I can't believe we're both Kampfer! Can you believe it little bro! It's been such a long time!" All the while, Hikari was jumping up and down during her joyous outburst. After a few minutes, Mamoru managed to get himself free and backed away a step or two.

"Now do you guys get it?" Mamoru asked. "She has unnatural amounts of energy that never seems to run out."

"That's impossible; nobody has more energy than me." Mikoto said her hands on her hips and a confident smile on her face.

"_Something tells me that those words are going to be crammed back down your throat soon…. unfortunately._" Mamoru thought.

"So, are these your friends, Mamoru?" Hikari asked, gesturing towards the others who had all transformed back by this point.

"Yes, these are my friends; Natsuru Seno, Mikoto Kondo, Akane Mishima, Kaede Sakura, and my girlfriend Shizuku Sango." Mamoru replied, introducing the others.

"Oh, I can see why she's your girlfriend, Mamoru." Hikari said, looking over at Shizuku. "She's very pretty."

"So, shall we all make our way home, then?" Mamoru asked everyone who nodded in agreement. The large group of seven walked out of the field and made their way back onto the streets of the city. Natsuru, Akane, Mikoto, and Kaede walked one way while Mamoru, Shizuku, and Hikari walked in the opposite direction.

"Mamoru-san, there's actually something that I'm curious about." Hikari replied. "Why are all of your friends Kampfer from opposite sides? And why aren't they fighting each other?"

"Well, you see, while you were gone the rules changed a bit. We're no longer fighting each other; we're fighting the Moderators now." Mamoru replied. "The Moderators in response have sent out a rogue team of Kampfer to try and stop us from doing so; the White Kampfer. So, right now, they are our current enemy."

"Sounds fun, I want in." Hikari replied. Suddenly, they saw a figure walking towards them. The figure wore a white T-Shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was jet black, being medium-length and tied into a short yet spiky ponytail. The figure before them was all too familiar to Mamoru as he stopped before the small group.

"D-Daisuke…What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked his old friend. Mamoru then noticed something was off with his friend. His overall appearance gave off an evil aura so to speak, and the look on his face also had a devious emotion to it. The most noticeable feature however, was the glossy and metallic jet black bracelet on his right arm.

"D-Daisuke…that bracelet….But that means that….!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"That's right; I am the first and only Black Kampfer!" Daisuke cried out as he became bathed in a silvery light. After a few seconds, he stood there looking quite different.

His hair had lost its' ponytail, turning into a spiky and untidy mass as opposed to its' usual neatness, as well as turning dark purple in color, his clothes were also changed; he now wore a black T-Shirt under a black trench coat and black pants. And his eyes were a fiery red yet they were cold as ice. He also carried a massive sword over his shoulder, the blade itself easily being three quarters Daisuke's height alone.

"What do you think..?" Daisuke asked as he grinned evilly.

"How did this happen, Daisuke?" Mamoru asked in shock.

"Oh, that, well a friend of mine helped with that. She said that she knows you, and that I had to destroy you as well. At first, I was hesitant, thinking 'why would I kill my best friend?' But then, she gave me this nice little bracelet, and immediately my eyes were opened to my true purpose." Daisuke explained "She said that it was my destiny as the Black Kampfer to destroy any and all who interfere with the Moderators' plans. So now, I've come to fulfill that destiny, my friend. And it starts with me killing you for the glory of the Moderators' ultimate goal!"

Daisuke immediately lunged forward, but was quickly stopped by Shizuku, who had transformed and was now blocking Daisuke's attack with her Kunai. Daisuke easily batted her away however, lunging towards Mamoru once more. Mamoru quickly transformed and ran forward, leaping over Daisuke's head and landing behind him. Mamoru instantly turned around and fired multiple blasts of electricity at Daisuke who was unable to block them in time. And stumbled forward.

Daisuke turned around and charged at Mamoru once more, only to find him being blasted backwards by an unseen force. Mamoru turned around to see that Hikari had transformed into her Kampfer state and had been the one to attack Daisuke, using her air Zauber to blast Daisuke backwards.

"Thanks, Hikari!" Mamoru said as Hikari nodded. Mamoru broke into a run once more, drawing her revolver and letting loose with it. Daisuke however, managed to slice each bullet in half with ease.

Mamoru then decided to go with a different plan, summoning her longsword just as Daisuke had attempted to strike her with his own. The two blades locked together in a clash. Daisuke immediately began to overpower Mamoru, who attempted to fight back but found that Daisuke had almost unnatural strength, even for a Kampfer.

Mamoru noticed out of the corner of his eye that a familiar flash of silver was headed straight for Daisuke. A second later, Shizuku's Kunai struck Daisuke in the side. While he was clutching his side, Hikari leaped into the air and blasted him with another massive gust of wind, sending him flying into the abandoned street.

"You know what….? You two are quickly becoming a thorn in my side." Daisuke replied through gritted teeth. He raised his sword skyward, and almost instantly it began to give off an eerie white light. Daisuke brought the blade down in one clean slice and a wave of energy was projected from the blade. The energy collided with the ground in front of Shizuku and Hikari, which sent them flying backwards into a nearby wall.

"Shizuku! Hikari...!" Mamoru exclaimed. She turned to Daisuke, fury now in her eyes and broke into a sprint towards her opponent, her longsword at the ready. Daisuke did the same and soon, the two were locked in another clash, this time though, Mamoru managed to resist more. Both fighters struggled to overpower the other, the scale always tilting to one way or the other as each minute passed.

"How dare you!" Mamoru cried out in fury. "You're going to pay for that!" Mamoru began to overpower Daisuke once more, but Daisuke wasn't giving up either and soon gained the upper hand.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Daisuke asked, his patience wearing thin. "Why do you continue to resist the Moderators? Don't you know that your defeat in only inevitable? Just give up now and we can settle this on another day." Daisuke was now practically on top of Mamoru now. Mamoru glanced over at where the half conscious and wounded bodies of Shizuku and Hikari lay.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over Mamoru. Looking at her friend and sister, she felt a burning need to protect them. But not just them, Mamoru wanted to protect all of her other friends. She wanted to protect Natsuru, Akane, Mikoto, and Kaede as well as Shizuku and Hikari. This feeling built up inside Mamoru until she felt new strength enter her body. Suddenly a bright green aura flared up around Mamoru and she found that she was starting to slowly overpower Daisuke.

"I…I'm not giving up…..I can't give up…..I WON'T GIVE UP!" Mamoru cried out as she knocked her opponent back with one mighty push, utilizing strength she never knew she had. Daisuke looked at Mamoru in surprise.

"What is this power….?" Daisuke asked himself. Mamoru broke into a sprint towards Daisuke who was still engulfed in his thoughts and was caught by surprise as Mamoru brought her blade down only to have it blocked by Daisuke. This didn't last long however as Mamoru broke the clash and slashed Daisuke in the shoulder, Daisuke howled in pain in response, dropping his sword.

Daisuke weakly grabbed his sword from the ground and used it to defend himself from Mamoru's seemingly endless attacks, seeing as it was all he could do.

"I'm not about to give up! I'm not about to stop protecting my friends! And I'm definitely not about to stop fighting the Moderators!" Mamoru cried out. Streaks of green started to appear in Mamoru's hair as she continued her furious counterattack. At this point, Mamoru had slashed at Daisuke so many times, that Daisuke's clothes were in shreds, revealing that there were multiple slash marks all over his body.

"I'm going to keep fighting! I'm going to discover the truth about why I was chosen to be a Green Kampfer, and I'm going to put a stop to the Moderators plans once and for all!" Mamoru yelled as she raised her sword skyward like Daisuke had earlier, and instantly Mamoru's sword was imbued with pure green light interlaced with lightning.

"I can't believe it." Hikari said in awe as she and Shizuku watched the battle unfold. "My little brother is awesome!"

"I know, and the strange thing is….I've never seen Mamoru like this before. What's gotten into her?" Shizuku replied.

Mamoru dashed toward a dumbfounded Daisuke with the newly energized blade and moved it through the air repeatedly; creating waves of energy that struck Daisuke in the chest one after another, each one knocking him back a little more until he was up against the side of a nearby building.

Mamoru then shifted from dashing to sprinting as she closed in on Daisuke and with one mighty leap; she landed in front of her opponent and thrust her blade right next to Daisuke's head, embedding itself in the wall. Daisuke looked at the shining blade stuck in the wall in horror as it was only a few mere inches from his face.

"W-what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me? I'm defenseless, and you had me backed into a corner…." Daisuke said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"No….I'm not going to kill you, because I need you alive to deliver a message." Mamoru replied coldly. "Tell the false Kaede Sakura and her little masters that I'm done playing around. Tell them that someday soon, I'm going to find them, and when I do, I'm going to make them suffer for all the lives they've put at risk just so they can make us fight their battles for them." Daisuke could do nothing more than listen on in fear as Mamoru spoke.

"What are you waiting for, get out of here, Daisuke. As far as our friendship goes….well, there is no friendship anymore. And I suggest that you don't cross my path until the day that I face the Moderators, because if you do…." Mamoru said as she pulled her sword out of the wall. "….I won't be so merciful, and the Moderators will find that they'll need a new errand boy."

"You'll….you'll regret this, Mamoru Tsuyoshi. You'll regret the day you showed mercy." Daisuke said as he hobbled away from Mamoru and soon disappeared out of sight. Mamoru transformed back into his normal form and fell to his knees.

"Mamoru-san, are you okay?" Shizuku asked as she and Hikari rushed over to him.

"Are you hurt?" Hikari asked.

"Sort of….I just never thought that my best friend would turn into my worst enemy…." Mamoru replied as he got up from the ground and the trio continued on their way. And while they walked, Mamoru looked up at the darkened skies and felt a weight on his heart.

"_Daisuke…..Why…?"_

_**Okay, that wraps that chapter up, I guess. Sorry for the short chapter, but this is for three reasons:**_

_**The chapter is meant to introduce the "Black Kampfer" into the story, and to reveal the identity of the new character from last chapter.**_

_**I honestly couldn't think of that much to write.**_

_**The next chapter is the last one for Kampfer: The Final Saga, Book One, so the next chapter should be full of action and a surprise ending as well that sets up most of Book Two.**_

_**Regardless of how short the chapter was compared to most of my other chapters, I hope you enjoyed it. Honestly, I get chills in my spine every time I read the part at the end of the battle between Daisuke and Mamoru. Since I had to make Mamoru as angry as a Super Saiyan, basically.**_

_**Reader: Hey! You made a Dragon Ball Z reference in a Kampfer Fanfic! This is BLASPHEME!**_

_**Me: Yeah well you know what? I made two of them in Chapter 4, so get over it!**_

_**Anyways, now that the interruption is over, next chapter, we'll be seeing the finale to Book One. So stay tuned.**_

**:D**


	9. Chapter 8: Control

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Chapter 8: Control

_**All right guys, it's the last chapter of Kampfer: The Final Saga, Book One! I'm so excited that I can barely contain myself!**_

_**Anyways, in this chapter, we'll see the return of Evil Kaede, who is up to no good as usual. The chapter picks up near the end of chapter 7. And we start off this chapter with another scene between Evil Kaede and the Moderators. What will happen to Kaede? Will she be punished? Let's find out…..!**_

Evil Kaede walked through the halls of the Moderators' fortress, a confident look on her face. Finally, she'd done it, her plan worked. By causing one of Mamoru Tsuyoshi's friends to turn against him, it would be the perfect way to make him crumble, making it that much easier to swoop in and take Natsuru back under her control. Kaede had tasted victory, and it tasted sweet.

Evil Kaede walked into the Moderators' inner chambers and saw the six of them huddled around the center table. Tetsuya turned around and saw her enter.

"Master Tetsuya, I've finally succeeded, I turned one of Mamoru Tsuyoshi's friends against him by turning them into a Black Kampfer….." Kaede said, but she noticed that Tetsuya had a grim and disappointed look on his face. Kaede could see behind him that there were images being displayed on the crystal sphere in the middle of the table.

"Kaede….Come and have a look at this." Tetsuya said, motioning for her to stand beside him. Kaede did as she was asked and slowly walked over to where Tetsuya was. Both of them turned back to the sphere in the center of the table and watched the events unfold on it. They were watching Mamoru battle a figure clad in all black with dark purple hair. Kaede recognized the figure immediately; it was Daisuke Masaru, the one she had made into a Black Kampfer. And from the looks of it, he was losing the battle quite badly.

Kaede watched in fear, feeling her opportunity of success slip more and more by the minute. The crystal sphere now showed Daisuke backed up against the side of a building; the silver blade of a longsword plunged into the wall only an inch from his face. The sphere then showed Mamoru walking up to the helpless Daisuke.

"W-what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me? I'm defenseless, and you had me backed into a corner…." Daisuke was saying, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"No….I'm not going to kill you, because I need you alive to deliver a message." Mamoru replied coldly. "Tell the false Kaede Sakura and her little masters that I'm done playing around. Tell them that someday soon, I'm going to find them, and when I do, I'm going to make them suffer for all the lives they've put at risk just so they can make us fight their battles for them."

Kaede was becoming exceptionally frightened now, she could feel the Moderators' anger begin to rise with each word that Mamoru uttered from within the sphere.

"What are you waiting for, get out of here, Daisuke. As far as our friendship goes….well, there is no friendship anymore. And I suggest that you don't cross my path until the day that I face the Moderators, because if you do…." Mamoru said as she pulled her sword out of the wall. "….I won't be so merciful, and the Moderators will find that they'll need a new errand boy."

That was it Kaede thought, her last chance was blown at this point. Tetsuya turned toward her and Kaede could tell that he had seen enough.

"Master Tetsuya….I…." Kaede began.

"SILENCE….!" Tetsuya boomed. "Kaede, we gave you one more chance to get this nuisance out of the picture, and it failed in the end….I'm sorry, Kaede. Truly I am, but you will have to be dealt with accordingly. You are no longer useful to us…" That last sentence sent Kaede's stomach plummeting into a bottomless pit as fear filled her mind. A moment later, two sentries entered the chamber and grabbed Kaede by the arms.

"Take her to the level one cells, I'll deal with her myself later…" Tetsuya said as the sentries led Kaede out of the chamber.

"Wait! Please give me another chance! You….you need me to help you succeed! YOU NEED ME!" Kaede cried out as the doors to the inner chamber closed shut.

Tetsuya turned to the others and sighed. "Well, it seems that in order to get this task done right, we'll have to do it ourselves. And I think I know just who to send…isn't that right, Haru?" From under their hooded cloak, one of the Moderators smiled and laughed evilly…..

_**…**_

It had been a few days since Mamoru's battle with Daisuke, and he and the others were enjoying more peace as well as using this time to train. Mamoru and Hikari were sparring at the present moment, as Hikari was teaching Mamoru about anticipating moves, although not much progress was being made.

"Okay, let's try this again…" Hikari said with a sigh. "Close your eyes, and try and picture when the opponent will make their next move." Mamoru turned around , closed her eyes, and pictured Hikari; she waited and waited, until finally, she heard a small noise behind her that sounded like fabric moving against fabric. At that moment, she leaped to the right and turned around to see that Hikari had her hand raised, as she'd suspected.

"Hmmm, good enough, why don't we stop for now?" Hikari asked as she transformed back into her normal state. Immediately, her serious look turned into the same bright smile she always seemed to have.

"Actually, why don't you guys go and take a break if you want, I'm going to keep going for a few more minutes." Mamoru said.

"Are you sure?" Shizuku asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Mamoru replied. Mamoru walked back into the field and began to go through a series of moves and techniques for a few minutes.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, she turned around to see a tall figure, easily a quarter of a head taller than her, wearing a white cloak lined with strange blue symbols. The figure was wearing a hood, so Mamoru couldn't see their face, except for the wicked smile that their lips formed.

"Who are you….?" Mamoru asked…

_**…**_

Shizuku, Hikari, Akane, Mikoto, Kaede, and Natsuru had all walked over to a small area overlooking a pond in the park and were enjoying the view. Kaede had packed everyone box lunches the night before and they were all eating, save for Mamoru.

"Mamoru sure has been training a lot by himself lately, hasn't he?" Natsuru asked after swallowing a bite of food.

"?Actually, it's been a lot more than you would think…." Hikari replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaede said.

"For the past few nights, Mamoru has been sneaking out to train at night alone." Hikari answered.

_**(Flashback)**_

_** …**_

_Hikari woke to the noise of footsteps out in the hallway outside her room. She sat up in her bed and waited, the sound was farther away now. Hikari got out of bed and crept over to her door, she quietly opened it and saw Mamoru standing by the front door, fully dressed and a grim look on his face. Mamoru took a quick glance around the apartment to see if anyone was awake, and satisfied that nobody was, he quietly walked out the door._

"_Little bro….?" Hikari whispered as her curiosity got the better of her. She quickly got dressed and just as she was about to walk out of her room, a small voice spoke from behind her._

"_Hey…Where are you going?" the voice asked. Hikari turned around to see that it was her Messenger, Road Kill Raccoon, who had asked the question._

"_Mamoru is sneaking out for some reason, and I intend to find out why." Hikari said before walking out of her room. She quickly and quietly made her way to the front door and walked cut of the apartment. She saw Mamoru suddenly round a corner and followed him while remaining hidden._

_Mamoru summoned the elevator and went down to the first floor. Hikari walked over to the elevator next to that one and summoned it as well. She followed Mamoru down to the first floor and saw him leave the building. She quickly and quietly followed Mamoru through the streets, all the while making sure not to be seen by anyone._

_Mamoru eventually stopped in front of a junkyard and walked inside, looking to see if anybody was present before doing so. Hikari quickly followed her brother into the junkyard and saw him stop in an abandoned part of the yard. Hikari hid behind a nearby car as Mamoru transformed into his Kampfer form._

_Mamoru began to perform various moves and techniques, attacking old cars and piles of junk in doing so. As Mamoru kept training, the words that Daisuke spoke echoed throughout his mind._

"_You'll….you'll regret this, Mamoru Tsuyoshi. You'll regret the day you showed mercy."_

"_One day, I'm going to shove those words right back down your throat, Daisuke." Mamoru thought as she continued her training. "Those Moderators…damn them for all they've done. I'm going to show them the pain of thousands of people being lost because of this war. I won't be weak, I won't show mercy to them…."_

"_Little….bro…?" Hikari silently asked…_

_**…**_

_** (Flashback Ends)**_

"What! But that's just crazy! Why would he do this?" Mikoto asked.

"I think I can answer that…" Shizuku spoke up. "I think that this may be because of Daisuke-san being an enemy now. I think that he's training so hard because he wants to try and bring Daisuke-san to his senses. I've asked Mamoru-san if he wanted to talk about it before, but he said that he was fine, so that givers me reason to believe this."

Suddenly, the six of them saw a figure slowly approaching them, and what they saw made their eyes widen. It was Mamoru, his clothes torn and various marks and bruises mottling his skin. He seemed to be clutching his shoulder tightly and was hobbling towards the group. Just then, Mamoru fell to the ground and hit it with a dull thump.

"Mamoru-san!" The group exclaimed as they all rushed over to where their friend lay.

"Mamoru….are you okay?" Hikari asked as the group helped her turn the boy over onto his back. Mamoru wearily looked up at his friends and tried to say something, but it was too quiet for the others to make out what it was exactly.

"Guys, get….out….of here….now….please…." Mamoru managed to say louder, his voice sounding almost hoarse. Just then, Mamoru fell unconscious, his eyes slowly closing.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now." Natsuru said as he end the others picked up Mamoru and started to carry him. From atop a nearby tree, a cloaked figure watched as the group carried off their wounded friend, and smiled wickedly.

"One down…six to go…" The figure said…

_** ….**_

_**(Mamoru's POV)**_

"He's awake now, you can all go in and see him if you'd like."

That was the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes and my vision cleared up a bit. The voice that said it was bright and feminine in nature. I looked around at my surroundings and realized that I was in a hospital bed with wires and tubes of every sort connected to my arms and chest, with all sorts of monitors next to my bed as well, showing my heart rate, brainwaves, etc. Also, my left arm was in a cast.

"How is he?" I heard the familiar voice of Shizuku ask the first voice from before.

"Well, he has a very minor concussion, a large number of cuts and bruises in a number of places, and his arm is a little fractured. But….from what the Doctor and I could tell from the X-Rays that should heal within only a day or two, which is very uncommon, you know. But, might I ask, are you sure you don't know what happened to him?" The first voice said.

"No, we don't know actually, we just found him like this." Mikoto's voice replied.

"Hmmm…Oh well, then. I guess sometimes it can't be helped." The voice said, then I heard footsteps getting farther away, so from what I could tell, since my vision was still a bit fuzzy, the person that the voice belonged to had walked off. I then heard a multitude of footsteps getting closer to me, so I knew the others had walked into the room. At that point, my vision had cleared up and I saw that Shizuku, Mikoto, Akane, Natsuru, and Hikari were standing around my bed as I tried to smile for them.

"H-hey, guys…." I said.

"Mamoru-san, how did this happen?" Akane asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how or by whom, but I was attacked while I was training by myself. I didn't even stand a chance against them, they were on a completely different level than me…than any of us for that matter." I replied. Suddenly, I heard another familiar voice coming from the hallway. I knew who it was instantly. Man, could there have been a worse time for this to happen?

"Yes, I'm looking for the room that Mamoru Tsuyoshi is in." the sound of the voice of my mom. Rang out. She walked into the room and upon seeing me, ran over and almost lost it.

"Mamoru, sweetie! What happened to you?" She said as tears came to her eyes. I tried to think of something to say, but there was nothing that could explain a minor concussion and a broken arm that wouldn't keep my secret. That's when it hit me, I really didn't have a choice anymore…I had to tell her the truth.

"Mom….There's something that I've been keeping from you, something that's pretty big…." I started to say.

"He's not about to do what I think he's going to do is he?" Akane said to the others.

"I think he is. But at this point, what choice does he have?" Natsuru replied.

"What is it, Mamoru?" Mom asked. For a moment, I didn't say a word.

"…Mom…I'm…I'm….I'm a Kampfer…" I finally spoke. My Mom just stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything. But when she did speak, it sent us all for a loop.

"I never thought this day would come…." She said, her eyes lowered. "The day that I would have to tell you the truth about my past…"

"Y-you know about the Kampfer? And the Moderators too?" I asked in shock. "B-but how?"

"Because….I was a Kampfer once." Mom said, still not looking directly at me. By this point, we were all mostly dumbfounded by her words.

"Many years ago-before you were born—I was a Kampfer, but after I had married your father, the Moderators had declared that a ceasefire between the forces of Red and Blue had occurred." ?She continued.

"After that, most Kampfer were separated from their Kampfer counterparts, including myself. I never thought that the war would suddenly start up again, much less that my own son would become a Kampfer one day. How long have you been a Kampfer, Mamoru?" Mom asked

"Almost three years now, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, Mom." I said.

"I think that we should both be sorry, because I kept my past from you. And even though that was because I didn't know that you would become a Kampfer, that doesn't mean that's an excuse for me to use. So, I'm sorry too, Mamoru." Mom said before she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go and run a few errands, honey, so I'll be back to check on you in a while." Mom said before walking out of the room. After she left, nobody said a word as we tried to take in the information we had just received.

"Well, back to the task at hand." I finally said, the others turned and nodded.

"What did your attacker look like, Mamoru-san?" Kaede asked.

"Let's see…they wore a white cloak with these strange blue markings all over it, they were wearing a hood, so I couldn't tell anything else about them. But at one point, I think I saw a strand of blue hair kind of like Natsuru's from under the hood." I said as I described the figure that had ambushed me.

"I think I know who it was that did this to you, Mamoru-san." Kaede said after a moment. All of us turned to her before she continued. "It was probably one of the Moderators. And from the sound of it, I think it was Haru, one of the most mysterious of the Moderators. No one really knows what she looks like entirely, but she is very powerful."

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't made the decision to train alone, then I wouldn't be in this condition right now." I said, starting to realize my mistake.

"Now wait a minute! What happened to the Mamoru that we all know?" Hikari asked, energy welling in her voice. "Why, just the other day, you were fighting Daisuke with unreal power and determination! Now you're lying here and feeling sorry for yourself? That's not the Mamoru I grew up with!"

As much as I hated to admit it, Hikari was right. I couldn't just throw in the towel after one loss. I wasn't going to let one little loss bring me down, I was going to keep going no matter what. Suddenly, I noticed that everyone was staring straight at me.

Then I noticed something else, there was a pale green light reflecting off their faces. I looked down to see that my body was shimmering with a pale green light that seemed to rejuvenate me immediately. My body no longer ached, I even found that I had complete control of my left arm again. I felt incredible actually.

"What….just happened?" I asked no one in particular. "I knew that Kampfer are supposed to have an accelerated healing process, but I was just healed almost instantly…." I sat up in the hospital bed just as the Doctor walked in.

"What are you doing? You should be resting!" He exclaimed. I just looked at him and decided to prove him wrong just for giggles. I leaped out of bed and walked over to him.

"Actually sir, I'm fully healed. Have a look for yourself." I replied. The Doctor took me out for a few tests and when he got the results, he was totally flabbergasted.

"I-I-incredible! You've fully recovered! But how is that possible? You were only brought in this afternoon!" He exclaimed in awe.

"What can I say, I don't go down that easily/" I replied cockily as I walked back into my hospital room where the others were still waiting. I walked into the bathroom and changed back into my usual yellow-green button up shirt, grey cargo pants, blue jean vest, and brown leather boots. I walked out of the bathroom and faced the others, who looked up at me and smiled.

"Alright, let's go kick some Moderator ass!" I said with confidence. The others all stood up and we all left the hospital behind us. But before we could leave the parking lot, we were greeted by the cloaked figure from earlier landing in front of us.

"My, my, you certainly heal quickly." The figure said in a feminine voice that sounded awfully similar to Natsuru in his Kampfer form. "And what's better is that you have your friends with you this time, that just makes it easier for me to take you all down and claim my prize" She said, quickly glancing over at Natsuru.

"So, you're a Moderator, is that right?" I asked.

"That's right….My name is Haru, and I've come for Natsuru Seno. So if you don't mind, I'll just collect my bounty." Haru suddenly dashed forward, faster than any of us could keep track of her, and brandished a Kunai just like Shizuku's. Each of us transformed and prepared ourselves. But once again, she was moving pretty fast, as she struck down Mikoto, Akane, and Kaede in just a few seconds.

"_How…? How can someone be so fast?_" I thought. Shizuku and Hikari were attempting at attacking Haru while I was lost in thought. Shizuku throwing one of the ends of her Kunai at Haru while Hikari fired a gust of wind from her palm. Haru simply batted away Shizuku's Kunai with her own yet was pushed back by Hikari's attack, but other than that, she was unfazed.

Haru charged forward once more, this time striking down Hikari and batting Shizuku to the side like a simple ragdoll. Anger started to fill me as Haru charged in my direction. I readied my longsword and imbued it with electricity. I slashed at the air with the blade sending a wave of electricity barreling towards Haru. The wave hit Haru at full force and sent her backwards.

Just when I thought that I had won, Haru's wicked laugh sounded out from all directions. "You think that you're so clever, but can you do this….." Suddenly, I saw everything vanish into a strange darkness that was icy cold. I saw Earth, and I saw images of my friends being engulfed in white flames. I heard their screams as the flames engulfed them.

Then I saw Earth again, but this time it was in utter ruins; buildings destroyed or collapsed, fires that never seemed to go out, the skies covered with eternally grey clouds. And I saw the lifeless bodies of my friends as well as my own lying on the ground. Haru's evil voice rang out again in the horrible scene.

"Do you see? This is what will become of your world soon enough. Once we succeed, we will just do away with your people…They will no longer be useful to us at that point." She said.

"No….No….Stop it….stop it….STOP IT!" I shouted as I tried to close my eyes to block the horrible scenes that Haru showed me, but they just kept coming, playing one after another in my minds' eye like a never ending movie.

Suddenly, I was back in the Hospital parking lot, I was on my knees and clutching my head. I looked around me to see that the others were huddled around me as I came back to reality. I noticed that Haru had vanished, but then I noticed that there was someone else that was missing.

"W-where's Natsuru?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Mikoto was the one to answer my question.

"She…she's gone. Haru used the same sort of power that Kaede used to have in order to control Natsuru and the two of them left. There was nothing we could do to help her though…." Mikoto replied with a saddened look on her face. I transformed back into my normal form and proceeded to pound the ground with my fist and ignored the pain that went through it.

"Damnit….! They've won….The Moderators have won….It's over…." I said, a weighted feeling on my heart.

"What do we do now?" Akane asked as she pushed her glasses up onto her nose.

"There's nothing we can do….except try and get some answers. Then we go to the Moderators base of operations, take Natsuru back, and put a stop to the Moderators plans once and for all." I said flatly. I stood up and walked away from the others without another word.

"_What's happening to me….? Is the enemy getting stronger, or am I getting weaker…? I…I need answers. But more importantly, I need to stop the Moderators. If what Haru said is true, then I can't let them get away with destroying Earth…._" I pondered these things over and over, until I just couldn't keep track of the count anymore…

_**…**_

Evil Kaede sat in her lowly prison cell, chains binding her hands and feet. She had been here for hours…or was it days? She couldn't tell, all she knew was that she did not belong here.

"_Why…Why did the Moderators do this to me….?_" Kaede thought. "_All I've ever done is be loyal to them and carry out their orders. This whole time I've been helping them achieve their ultimate goal…And yet, here I am after they've just thrown me out with the rest of the trash….Well, whatever, who needs them anyways…._"

Kaede heard the sound of two large iron doors opening. In front of her, Ren and Kosuke stood on the other side of the iron bars that kept Kaede imprisoned and faced her. Kaede did nothing more than glare at them as they looked at her.

"What do you two want?" Kaede spat the words out as if they were poison.

"We just want to talk…" Ren said calmly.

"What is there to talk about? You two and your friends left me here to rot." Kaede harshly replied.

"What if we were to offer you a chance for freedom…..A chance to repay the Moderators for their actions towards you" Kosuke asked.

"I'm listening…." Kaede answered, her curiosity taking over.

"Well, Ren and I are also against the Moderators, but for other reasons. Mainly the fact that their actions are wrong, thoughtless, and evil. Not to mention that they are putting thousands of lives at stake for some silly war. We both know that you have basically no loyalty towards them anymore, so if you join us, it will give you a chance for some payback towards the Moderators. What do you say?" Kosuke explained.

"Ha! What makes you think so confidently that I'm not loyal to them anymore?" Kaede asked.

"Because, after all the work and service you put into their plans, they just threw you out like a worthless piece of trash. They used you, Kaede, just like many others before you. If I were in your position, then I wouldn't be very loyal to them either." Ren said.

Kaede knew that both of them were right, the Moderators had used her, she realized it now. The Moderators didn't truly care about her, they just cared that she helped their plans succeed. Kaede wasn't going to let them get away with that. After a second she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm in. But first, you have to get me out of here." Kaede replied. Ren nodded and suddenly vanished in a shower of light droplets and reappeared inside Kaede's cell. Kaede grabbed Ren's hand and they both teleported out of the cell next to Kosuke.

"Okay, now what?" Kaede asked, looking from one to the other for an answer.

"We go to Earth…" Ren said. "We have some friends that we need to speak with." And with that, the three of them vanished in another shower of light droplets from the fortress entirely. Little did they know, however, that there was a figure clad in a white cloak and a hood over their head watching them from the shadows.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some traitors in our midst perhaps?" Haru said as she stepped out of the shadows along with Natsuru, who had an empty and emotionless look in her glassy eyes.

"I just came to tell Tetsuya that I'd succeeded where Kaede failed….But it seems that I managed to discover a mutiny in the works. Wait until Tetsuya hears this" Haru said with an evil laugh…

_**Wow! What a finale to Book One, huh? Well, that's Kampfer: The Final Saga, Book One. Book Two: Dem Sieger will be coming very soon, perhaps even within the next few days….**_

_**And let me just say that Book Two has a slightly darker tone to it. It will be a bit shorter, but darker so to speak. There will be plenty of drama and action as well as a huge revelation for our favorite protagonists. I'm already planning for it as we speak.**_

_**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope you've enjoyed Book One. And look forward to Book Two: Dem Sieger which is coming very soon.**_

:D


End file.
